A Spirit's Duty
by Mizumiii
Summary: Ginny entre enfin à Poudlard ! Elle qui espère pouvoir ainsi se rapprocher du Survivant, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à faire de telles rencontres ! Quand le monde des esprits vient en Angleterre, les choses promettent d'être bousculées ! [Suite de The Spirits' World]
1. Chapter 1 - Rentrée improbable à Hogwart

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que la rentrée n'est pas trop dure pour vous ;) Personnellement, il me tarde que les partiels soient finis x'D

Comme j'ai bien avancé l'écriture et le plan de cette fanfic, voici la suite :3

Donc elle s'intitule **A Spirit's** **Duty** et elle fait suite à **The Spirits' World** , ces deux fic sont connues sous le nom **The Spirits' Quest** **:3**

Je vais probablement découper cette fanfic en fonction des années mais je ne sais pas encore quelle proportion cela va faire ^^"

Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Rentrée improbable à Hogwarts**

* * *

Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Enfin, pour être précise cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle ne dormait plus. Depuis qu' _il_ était chez elle. Qui aurait pu croire que le Survivant, celui qui avait battu Vous-savez-qui puisse devenir ami avec la famille Weasley ! Son frère avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir rencontré dans le train la première année ! Mais, il l'intimidait tellement qu'elle se comportait n'importe comment devant le jeune sauveur. Il semblait si sûr de lui et confiant qu'elle se sentait complètement perdue et incapable de croiser son regard. C'était frustrant et gênant pourtant elle était bien décidée à vaincre sa timidité ! Et maintenant qu'elle entrait enfin à Hogwarts elle allait pouvoir le voir toute l'année !

Le voyage en train avait été… Déprimant. Elle ne connaissait personne et tous ses frères avaient déjà leurs propres groupes d'amis. Et puis, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer plus de temps qu'elle n'en passait déjà avec eux. Après s'être faite refuser à l'entrée de plusieurs wagons, elle avait fini par en trouver un en partie vide à l'arrière du train. Il y avait seulement une jeune fille blonde qui semblait avoir environ son âge.

_ Je peux m'installer ici? Demanda Ginny légèrement rendue hésitante par ses désagréables précédentes tentatives.

_ ça ne dépend pas de moi, répliqua rêveusement l'étrange habitante du wagon. Est-ce que les nargoles sont d'accord? Sinon ils risquent de t'embêter.

Ginny la regarda avec étonnement en se demandant ce dont elle pouvait bien parler, elle regarda à l'intérieur mais ne vit rien ni personne qui se soit caché pour lui jouer un tour.

_ J'imagine que je suis prête à prendre le risque, supposa-t-elle en risquant un pied à l'intérieur.

L'autre élève la regarda faire avec son regard bleu et exorbités qu'elle trouvait à la fois un peu inquiétant et un peu perturbant. Enfin… Son regard était légèrement au-dessus de sa tête comme si elle voyait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

_ Ils ont l'air de t'apprécier, déclara-t-elle finalement.

_ Super, fit-elle sincèrement soulagée. Je m'appelle Ginny et toi?

_ Luna, se présenta simplement sa futur camarade.

_ Dis c'est quoi des nargoles?

_ Des créatures invisibles, expliqua Luna.

_ Pourquoi ils sont invisibles? S'étonna Ginny.

_ Peut-être parce qu'ils ne veulent pas être vus.

La jeune Weasley songea que c'était une réponse qui faisait tout à fait sens et elle passa le reste du trajet à essayer de les amadouer pour pouvoir les voir en suivant les conseils de Luna. Elle s'amusa tellement qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer et le train finit par atteindre sa destination.

Ginny suivit tant bien que mal la marée d'élèves de premières années qui sortait des wagons pour se rendre sur les quais. Elle aperçut des groupes d'élèves qui semblaient déjà s'être formé durant le trajet et elle se rassura en s'assurant que Luna était toujours à ses côtés. Un géant leur fit signe tout en appelant les nouveaux à le suivre, Ginny tenta d'apercevoir son visage mais elle dû se dévisser le cou seulement pour découvrir une barbe et des cheveux broussailleux qui mangeaient la moitié de sa tête. Il les guida jusqu'à un petit embarcadère où les attendaient des barques visiblement ensorcelées puissent qu'elles ne bougeaient pas sur la surface du lac malgré qu'elles ne soient pas attachées.

La jeune fille eut le souffle coupée quand elle aperçut le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à elle : la surface du lac était d'un noir d'encre à tel point qu'il était difficile de le distinguer mais s'était sans compter la présence de l'impression et majestueux château de Hogwarts qui le surplombait totalement et l'illuminait de ses feux créant des reflets d'or sur l'eau qui enchantèrent les élèves. Ils durent se séparer par petits groupes pour prendre possession d'une barque, Ginny aperçut un groupe de cinq qui semblait tout à fait à l'aise comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle fut intriguée surtout par l'une d'eux qui avait de longs cheveux blancs ce qui était assez étrange même pour des sorciers.

Finalement, durant le trajet un des premières années tomba à l'eau et Hagrid, le géant qui était venu les chercher, dû aller le repêcher et il lui prêta même son immense manteau pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid. Mais, au lieu d'être effrayé, le minuscule élève semblait ravis de se retrouver au centre de l'attention. Et, Ginny devait bien l'avouer, elle commençait à être également gagnée par l'euphorie ambiante au fur et à mesure que le château se rapprochait d'eux. Elle se demandait comment ça serait d'être enfin élève à Hogwarts après tout ce que lui avait raconté ses frères (même si elle se doutait qu'une partie de leur histoire venait directement de leur imagination)! Il lui tardait tellement de voir enfin la grande salle, sa chambre commune et même les professeurs !

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine : après être descendus de leurs embarcations, ils durent monter les marches qui menaient devant l'entrée du château en ignorant le froid mordant de la nuit. Ginny se pencha en arrière pour pouvoir admirer l'immensité de Hogwarts avec enthousiasme. Ensuite, on les fit entrer dans l'immense hall qui menait à la grande salle. Ils pouvaient entendre les autres élèves derrière la porte qui les séparaient de leur destin : la Répartition. La plupart paniquait à l'idée d'être attribué à la mauvaise maison tandis que d'autres affichaient leurs assurances avec véhémence.

_ Je suis sûr que je serais chez les serpentards !

Une jeune fille à l'air sûr d'elle et légèrement prétentieuse s'était déjà constituée un petit groupe d'admirateurs qu'elle abreuvait de ses charmes. Une autre élève se tenait légèrement en retrait et la regardait à la dérobée avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres visiblement son manège ne marchait pas sur elle. Ginny l'observa indiscrètement sans pouvoir détacher son regard de ses traits si exotiques. Elle semblait asiatique, cette impression était soulignée par ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient en-dessous de ses épaules mais son regard sombre et ses traits plus durs démontraient qu'elle avait du sang anglais. Finalement, la Weasley se tourna à nouveau vers Luna.

_ Tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu seras? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je verrais bien, soupira sa camarade qui ne semblait pas vraiment concernée par ce qui l'entourait.

_ Je suppose que je vais finir à Gryffondor comme toute ma famille, soupira Ginny.

_ Si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu n'as qu'à demander au choixpeau, supposa la blonde.

_ Je ne sais pas…

La rouquine détourna le regard comme pour chercher la solution à son problème parmis la foule d'élèves inconnus quand elle croisa le regard de l'étrange jeune fille. Celle-ci était appuyée contre le mur, l'air totalement à l'aise et sûr d'elle tandis que ses yeux noirs balayaient la foule avec amusement. Elle sembla la remarquer et elle plongea son regard dans le sien avec l'impression de se retrouver totalement à nue face à elle. Le contact fut brisé quand une autre fille s'adressa à elle. De là où elle était, Ginny ne pouvait pas entendre leur discussion mais elles semblaient très proches ainsi qu'avec quatre autres élèves : deux garçons et deux filles. Ils donnaient l'impression de se connaître depuis longtemps et formaient comme un havre de calme et de paix au milieu de l'agitation des premières années.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de les observer davantage car la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall qui s'était préalablement présentée à eux lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Les élèves la suivirent en rang d'oignons en laissant échapper des exclamations d'émerveillement en voyant la beauté de la pièce. Le plafond semblait tout simplement inexistant avec les étoiles brillant dans le ciel nocturne, des bougies flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis que quatre immenses tables occupaient l'espace jusqu'au fond où une dernière table trônait perpendiculairement. Les quatre première étaient décorés au couleur de chacune des maisons tandis que les professeurs se partageaient la dernière. Le directeur, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, se leva et entama un long discours sur l'importance de l'amitié et du respect des règles puis il laissa place à la répartition.

_ Il me terrifie, marmonna le garçon qui était tombé à l'eau

_ Qui ça ? Dumbledore? S'étonna un de ses camarades.

_ Non, répliqua-t-il, l'autre à sa droite avec les cheveux noirs et l'air méchant.

_ C'est Severus Snape, leur apprit celle aux traits japonais comme si de rien n'était.

_ Tu le connais? Demanda Colin mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse.

Le choixpeau s'anima et commença également un discours sous la forme d'une chanson extravagante qui sembla ravir l'assistance car tout le monde se mit à applaudire quand il eut terminé.

_ Un peu de silence, demanda McGonagall en amplifiant magiquement sa voix. Que ceux que j'appelle s'avancent et viennent s'asseoir.

Le premier fut une jeune fille qui se retrouva directement envoyée à Serdaigle sans la moindre marque d'hésitation chez le choixpeau.

_ Liam Black, appela ensuite McGonagall.

Le jeune garçon suscita l'intérêt de Ginny qui connaissait ce nom : après tout les Black était une importante famille de sang pur mais il ne semblait pas vraiment coller à l'image qu'elle s'en était faite. Il semblait plutôt farceur avec un sourire amusé collé sur les lèvres et des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il s'élança gaiement vers la chaise qui trônait sur l'estrade avant de s'y installer et un bref instant plus tard le choixpeau s'époumonait pour le répartir à Gryffondor. Il se fendit d'un sourire ravie qui fit s'agiter les filles de premières années puis il alla s'installer à la place qu'on lui avait réservée. Ses amis se lancèrent un regard entendu avant d'écouter passivement la suite de la répartition.

_ Taïga Lupin.

Ginny fut tirée de ses pensées en entendant ce nom qui résonnait également dans sa mémoire. Elle avait l'impression que ses camarades pour les sept prochaines années n'étaient pas n'importe qui ! Elle ne se souvenait pas exactement où elle l'avait entendu mais il ne lui était décidément pas inconnu. Une fille aux cheveux courts à la teinte blonde tirant vers le roux et aux yeux verts avança calmement vers son destin.

_ Gryffondor !

_ Tora Lupin.

_ Gryffondor !

Ce qu'elle supposait être des jumeaux se rejoignirent en bas de l'estrade mais avant d'aller s'asseoir ils se tournèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé vers leur amie au physique si intriguant aux yeux de Ginny. Mais, celle-ci les ignora et ne semblait absolument pas troublée par le déroulement de la cérémonie.

_ Tsuki Otori-Snape, appela McGonagall.

La susnommée s'avéra être celle qui avait attiré le regard de la jeune Weasley et elle s'avança en ignorant les murmures surpris tandis que certains allaient même jusqu'à la pointer avec étonnement du doigt. Ginny entendit des paris sur serpentard et aperçue même certains qui lui faisaient signe mais celle-ci les ignora. D'un bond souple elle arriva sur l'estrade et effectua une révérence surjouée avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Je vais être à Gryffondor ! Déclara-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

La salle s'agita encore plus tandis qu'elle plaçait le choixpeau sur sa tête. Colin faillit s'étrangler en comprenant qu'il avait critiqué la mauvaise personne devant la mauvaise personne mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir le professeur Snape lever les yeux au ciel. Ginny resta subjugué par l'audace dont faisait preuve cette fille qui pourtant avait le même âge qu'elle et attendit avec impatience la sentence qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à tomber.

_ Gryffondor ! Déclara avec enthousiasme le chapeau magique.

Il y eut un grand silence puis la table des rouge et or explosa en applaudissements et encouragements pour la nouvelle venue. Tsuki ne se gêna pas pour tirer la langue au reste de la salle avant de sauter à terre et filer rejoindre ses amis.

_ Bien joué Tsuki, déclara Liam quand elle vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Je n'ai rien fais, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Pendant ce temps-là, le professeur Snape se retenait de prendre sa tête dans les mains pour ne pas perdre définitivement la face.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans son éducation, soupira-t-il.

_ Regarde, elle te fais signe, lui apprit le professeur Lupin en tentant de dissimuler son amusement.

Snape se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors d'où sa fille lui faisait signe de la main avec un sourire innocent qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

_ Au moins nos enfants sont dans la même maison, tenta de l'apaiser Rémus.

_ Hanae n'a pas encore été répartis, lui rappela Severus.

La dernière personne du groupe d'amis était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges qui semblait presque plus jeune qu'eux. Elle avait l'air angoissée et regardait résolument la pointe de ses pieds comme si ça suffirait à faire disparaître le reste du monde. Les minutes s'égrainèrent avec une lenteur qui leur parut interminable jusqu'à ce que son nom soit enfin appelé.

_ Hanae Potter.

La grande salle, qui pensait déjà avoir eu son lot d'émotions avec l'apparition inattendue de la fille du terrifiant professeur Snape, fut une deuxième fois prise au dépourvue par l'apparition cette fois-ci de la jeune sœur du célèbre survivant Harry Potter. Plusieurs élèves se bousculèrent sur leurs sièges pour la voir passer malgré sa taille menue et sa volonté de disparaître. Elle grimpa la marche de l'estrade avec hésitation et finit par s'installer sur la chaise sans un mot, retenant désespérément son souffle.

_ Serdaigle !

Hanae resta immobile sur sa chaise pendant qu'un silence étonné faisait place à la précédente effervescence qui avait secoué la grande salle. McGonagall dû aller tapoter l'épaule de la fillette pour qu'elle se reprenne et descende enfin rejoindra sa nouvelle maison. Elle serra ses poings et redressa fièrement son menton en retenant tant bien que mal ses yeux qui la piquaient.

_ Je ne l'avais pas venu venir celle-là, laissa tomber Rémus.

_ Potter ne va pas être ravi, jugea Severus.

Ginny la vit passer à côté d'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Elle eut pitié pour elle qui semblait totalement dévastée de se retrouver sans ses amis tandis que la totalité de l'école la montrait du doigts et critiquait le choix du choixpeau. Malheureusement, la répartition continua sans pitié pour la pauvre élève qui venait de voir son monde anéanti. Finalement, Ginny fut appelée et elle se demanda si elle ne préfèrerait pas également être envoyée à Serdaigle. Après tout, Luna y avait été aussi envoyé donc cela pourrait être amusant pour elle de suivre sa nouvelle amie. La tension monta d'un cran quand elle dût s'avancer au milieu de la rangée maintenant presque vide : quelle idée d'avoir un nom aussi près de la fin de l'alphabet… Elle grimpa la marcha et posa rapidement son fessier sur la chaise en évitant sciemment de regarder l'impressionnante foule d'élèves devant elle. A peine le choixpeau eut-il touché sa tête qu'il s'exclama :

_ Gryffondor !

Étonnement soulagée, Ginny le retira précipitamment et courut presque jusqu'à sa nouvelle table où Fred et George lui avaient gardé une place.

_ Bien joué..

_ Petite sœur !

La jeune fille rougit devant l'attention dont elle était soudainement la cible et le reste de la répartition se passa sans autre événement extraordinaire à part que le groupe de Tsuki se leva de leurs bancs pour aller rejoindre leur amie qui avait été répartis dans une autre maison. Elle ne savait même pas qu'ils pouvaient faire ça et elle hésita même à les suivre pour aller rejoindre Luna mais Ron avait déjà commencé à la servir en lui racontant tout plein d'anecdotes à propos de l'école pendant le reste du repas.

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ

Tsuki se retrouva dans son nouveau dortoir avec un mélange de curiosité et d'excitation qu'elle garda pour elle-même. Elle était contente d'être ici, près de son père et de ses amis, mais quelque chose la chiffonnait, et même si elle savait pertinemment ce dont il s'agissait, cela ne la soulageait guère.

_ On s'installe ensemble? Proposa Taïga en ouvrant le chemin.

Celle-ci avait l'étrange capacité d'être à l'aise peu importe où elle était comme si elle étendait continuellement son territoire sans jamais se formaliser des changements.

_ Je te suis, supposa Tsuki.

En passant devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, la jeune fille aux traits japonais aperçu la rouquine qu'elle avait déjà remarqué plutôt dans la soirée.

_ Attends, fit-elle à Taïga. Hey… Ginevra c'est ça?

_ Ah? Euh, Ginny, corrigea la Weasley.

_ Ginny, répéta Tsuki pour montrer qu'elle prenait bien note, tu veux partager notre dortoir ?

_ Je veux bien oui, s'empressa d'accepter la jeune fille en rougissant.

_ Super, fit Taïga en lançant un regard pleins de questions à son amie qui prit soin de l'éviter. Je prends le lit du haut.

_ Je prend ce qui reste, supposa Ginny habituée qu'elle était à toujours avoir ce qui reste chez elle.

_ Tu n'as pas de préférences ? S'étonna Tsuki.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, se justifia-t-elle gauchement.

_ Prends celui dont tu as envie, l'encouragea Taïga.

Elles entrèrent dans une des chambres encore libres et Ginny aperçu le lit du bas qui faisait face à la porte, d'ici elle pourrait apercevoir la salle commune et l'âtre de sa cheminée.

_ J'aime bien celui-ci, déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

_ Parfait, grommela Taïga en sautant souplement sur le lit juste au-dessus.

Ginny la regarda faire choquée en se demandant comment quelqu'un d'aussi menue pouvait sauter aussi haut et avec autant de souplesse pour éviter de se manger le plafond. Elle remarqua alors Tsuki qui s'installait plus conventionnellement et silencieusement sur le lit qui faisait face à celui de Taïga.

_ Je n'ai pas pris celui que tu voulais? Demanda-t-elle inquiète de lui avoir pris celui qu'elle voulait.

_ Elle ne te répondra pas, lui appris Taïga, c'est l'heure.

_ L'heure de? S'étonna Ginny légèrement perdue par leurs comportements étranges.

Elle qui pensait avoir tout vu avec ses six frères, elle découvrait qu'il existait des gens encore plus étranges dans le monde magique.

_ C'est une question que tu lui poseras si tu l'oses, déclara doctement Taïga.

Ginny observa quelques instants Tsuki qui s'était assise le plus près possible de la fenêtre et laissait maintenant son regard errer vers l'extérieur comme si le reste ne l'atteignait plus.

_ On ne s'est pas présenté, se rappela sa camarade aux cheveux blonds vénitien, je suis Taïga Lupin et elle c'est Tsuki Otori-Snape.

_ Elle est vraiment la fille du professeur Snape? Demanda-t-elle en songeant à tout ce que ses frères lui avaient raconté sur lui.

_ Aucun doute là dessus, plaisanta Taïga. Et toi, tu es Ginny Weasley?

_ Oui, soupira Ginny, tout le monde nous connais, mes frères sont déjà passés par là…

_ Tu n'as qu'à tracer ton propre chemin, répliqua-t-elle.

Ginny resta un instant silencieuse, finalement elle se mit à vider sa valise en réfléchissant à tout ce qui était entrain de lui arriver.

_ Qui est la mère de Tsuki?

_ ça, c'est une question très difficile et je ne connais que deux personnes qui peuvent y répondre correctement même si je soupçonne ma mère de le savoir également.

_ Qui?

_ Tsuki pour commencer, et le professeur Snape évidemment.

_ Evidemment, soupira Ginny en imaginant qu'elle n'oserait sûrement jamais poser la question ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Et, sans autre commentaire, Taïga se retourna dans son lit, tournant le dos à la Weasley qui commençait sérieusement à se demander où elle était tombée. Sa rentrée à Hogwarts ne ressemblait en _rien_ à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, elle qui rêvait d'y aller depuis des années ! Quand son dernier frère aîné était rentré, elle avait cru en mourir de dépits, surtout quand son ami, le célèbre Harry Potter, était venu chez eux. C'était un garçon tout simplement charmant, débordant de confiance en lui, elle rêvait de lui ressembler ! Elle avait été tellement heureuse de venir enfin ici pour pouvoir le voir plus souvent mais finalement Tsuki et ses amis le lui avait totalement fait oublier.

Elle se glissa sous sa couverture avant d'oser un nouveau regard à la dérobée vers la demi-japonaise, maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle comprenait mieux son prénom et ses traits exotiques. Pourtant, elle avait également un visage dur et un regard qui semblait constamment réfléchir à plusieurs choses à la fois. A quoi pouvait-elle penser en regardant par la fenêtre? A qui pensait-elle?

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ

_ Gryffondor ? S'étonna une voix paisible aux accents étrangers.

_ Avec des amis comme les siens, répliqua Snape en se détournant finalement des feuilles qu'il était entrain de remplir.

_ Comment s'en est sortie Hanae d'ailleurs ? S'enquit la voix féminine.

_ Disons que Potter pourra trouver une nouvelle raison de geindre.

_ Severus… Cesse ces reproches s'il te plaît, ils n'ont plus lieu d'être, soupira-t-elle.

Il l'entendit se lever mais ne pu se résoudre à se retourner immédiatement. Sa présence emplissait l'air avec une force qui le rendait nerveux. Malgré toutes ses années…

_ Je veux seulement que tout le monde soit heureux, continua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il ne pouvait plus éviter son regard, il ne sentait pas son poids sur lui comme si elle n'était pas réellement là mais il pouvait sentir l'enivrante odeur des cerisiers en fleurs. Sa main vient caresser sa joue dont la douceur sans nom le saisit. Elle était la même. Ses traits, sa beauté…

_ Miyuki, fit Severus, tu sais que je ne peux pas rien te refuser…

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Ginny n'est décidément pas au bout de ses surprises ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

J'ai voulu que Tsuki soit différente de Miyuki, ça me fait bizzare d'écrire sur des personnages avec des caractères aussi prononcés x'D

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'oc du coup, j'espère que cela ne vous déstabilisera pas trop mais comme la deuxième année n''est pas très fournie en personnages dans Harry Potter j'ai dû improviser :p

Alors à votre avis qui sont les parents de Liam? :p

Vous avez déjà des idées de parings entre eux? x'D

Pour rappel il y a :

Hanae Potter

Liam Black

Taïga et Tora Lupin

Tsuki Otori-Snape

Les pairings sont amenés à changer, sauf un x'D, donc je suis ouverte aux propositions ;p


	2. Chaptitre 2 - Premier jour à Hogwarts

**Yo ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premier jour à Hogwarts**

* * *

Hanae se réveilla pour la première fois à Hogwarts. Elle resta un moment étendue sur son lit en réalisant doucement qu'elle avait enfin quitté la maison. Son esprit était fréquemment agité de questions intérieurs qu'elle n'osait jamais évoquer en la présence de ses amis. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis qu'ils étaient nés, à quelques mois d'intervalles, mais il y avait des choses que même eux ignoraient. Leurs parents se fréquentaient à différents degrés pourtant il y avait toujours des non-dits, quelque chose lourd et d'angoissant qui rongeait peu à peu chacune de leur conversation. Eux, ils en étaient protégés mais c'était comme quelque chose qui les gênait ou les démangeait à la base de la nuque ou qui se posait lourdement sur leurs épaules.

Et Hanae y était extrêmement sensible. Depuis toujours elle voyait les esprits, ils lui apparaissaient, lui parlaient et même jouaient avec elle sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais, cela avait un inconvénient : elle avait l'impression de comprendre et ressentir les émotions de tout ceux qui l'entouraient malgré elle presque aussi vivement que si c'était les siennes. Le pire, c'était chez elle.

Oh, elle connaissait l'histoire, comme quoi un terrible mage noir avait persécuté et terrorisé le monde des sorciers avant d'essayer de s'en prendre à sa famille. Et, durant cette étrange nuit du 31 octobre, il avait essayé de tuer son frère mais le sort avait ricoché tuant ce monstre à la place. Elle-même n'était née que huit mois plus tard pour arriver dans un monde libéré de l'emprise de ce terrible sorcier. Pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose d'autre s'était produit. Sa mère, tout comme elle, avait de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux rouges comme des rubis, elle pouvait également voir les esprits même si elle n'était pas née avec cette capacité comme elle. Elle appelait ça être "bénie par les esprits", mais son père semblait plus être effrayé et dérangé qu'autre chose par leurs capacités. Il la regardait constamment avec crainte ce qui l'avait progressivement induite à rester la plus calme possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. Et combien de fois… Combien de fois les avait-elle entendus se disputer à propos de Tsuki et de sa mère? Elle n'avait jamais pu savoir le fond de l'histoire et comble de l'ironie elle n'avait jamais osé demander aux esprits. Elle était certaine qu'ils lui auraient répondu mais elle n'était pas sur que la réponse lui apporterait le soulagement qu'elle espérait.

Heureusement, son frère, Harry, était là. C'était un garçon fier et autonome qui possédait de grandes capacités magiques. Il était la fierté de leur famille et il était toujours là pour la protéger et l'emmener ailleurs quand ses parents se disputaient. Elle lui donnait alors la main et ensemble ils regardaient les esprits ou alors il l'emmenait sur son balais pour voir les nuages.

_ Tu es réveillée? Demanda la voix douce et légèrement diaphane de Luna.

_ Oui, excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, fit Hanae en se redressant.

_ Alors que penses-tu de cette école?

_ C'est difficile à dire comme ça… Je suis séparée de mes amis, avoua la jeune fille en se rappelant à quel point elle se sentait soudainement très seule.

_ Je peux devenir ton amie si tu le souhaites, proposa Luna.

_ Je veux bien, acquiesça Hanae en rougissant.

_ J'ai remarqué que les esprits t'aimaient bien, c'est que tu dois être une personne agréable, expliqua sa camarade de chambre.

_ Tu les vois aussi? S'étonna Hanae.

_ Bien sûr, même si certains qui te suivent je ne les connais pas, avoua-t-elle sans paraître gênée outre mesure.

_ Oh, celui-ci c'est un okuri inu, expliqua-t-elle en caressant le canidé à ses côtés, c'est un peu comme un chien. Et là, ceux sont des esprits-renards ils me suivent souvent mais sont très joueurs.

Elles seraient restées ainsi discuter tout le reste de la matinée sur les différents esprits qu'elles connaissaient si une élève plus âgée n'était pas entrée dans leur chambre pour leur rappeler de descendre déjeuner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elles se rendirent donc dans la Grande Salle et y retrouvèrent le groupe d'amis de Hanae qui avait monopolisé une partie de la table des Serdaigles sans paraître le moins du monde gênés.

_ Yo Hanae, s'exclama Liam en la voyant arriver.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection habituelle qui ressemblait à celle d'un grand frère pour sa petite soeur préférée.

_ On arrive pas à se lever? Se moqua-t-il. Dépêches toi avant que les deux morfales n'aient tout avalé.

En disant cela il retourna s'asseoir et Luna pu constater que Taïga et Tora étaient actuellement entrain d'essayer de vider tout les plats à leur portée, sachant que ceux-ci se remplissaient magiquement au fur et à mesure c'était plutôt comique de les voir faire.

_ Vous avez eu votre emploi du temps? Demanda Ginny qui consultait le sien.

_ Oui, fit Hanae en sortant un parchemin de sa robe. J'ai cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

_ C'est Rémus qui s'en occupe, fit Liam, ça va être cool.

_ Qui est Remus? S'étonna Luna.

_ Le père de Taïga et Tora, leur apprit Tsuki qui était restée muette jusque-là.

La jeune fille semblait tout à fait dans son élément ici et elle mangeait également avec appétit. Hanae la regarda à la dérobée. Tsuki était comme une grande soeur pour elle pourtant elle la mettait souvent mal à l'aise à cause des émotions contradictoires qu'elle ressentait venant d'elle.

_ Alors les minipousses, s'exclama un adolescent roux en venant prendre le parchemin que tenait Ginny avec précaution.

_ Ron ! Rend moi ça, s'offusqua celle-ci.

_ Ta première nuit s'est bien passée Hanae? Demanda Harry en se penchant vers sa soeur.

_ Oui, fit celle-ci ravie de le voir, le dortoir des Serdaigles est vraiment magnifique !

Ginny remarqua la présence de Harry et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : pourquoi fallait-il que son frère la ridiculise devant le sauveur?! Tsuki ne rata rien de la gêne soudaine de sa nouvelle amie et elle se tourna vers leur aîné qu'elle connaissait bien. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un enfant comme les autres sauf qu'il avait une différence de taille avec tous les autres. Elle serra les poings.

_ Take back the scroll and play with the old ginger one, ordonna-t-elle à mi-voix.

Comme par magie, le parchemin s'envola des mains de Ron qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant qu'un pot de lait se renverse sur sa tête.

_ Tiens Ginny, fit Tsuki en lui tendant son bien.

_ C'est toi qui a fais ça? S'étonna celle-ci.

_ ça se pourrait, répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

_ Apprends moi à le faire aussi ! La supplia Ginny avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tsuki ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à une telle réaction ce qui la fit rire doucement provoquant la surprise de son amie. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu rire, et cela avait quelque chose de… Soulageant.

_ Le cours de Potions va bientôt commencer, leur apprit Tora qui semblait enfin rassasié.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas rater ça Tsuki, compléta Taïga.

_ Oh non, confirma celle-ci en se levant de son siège.

Les plus jeunes partirent en direction de leur salle de cours tandis que les trois plus âgés se regardaient avec des expressions différentes sur le visage.

_ Ta soeur est vraiment mignonne, déclara Hermione, mais bien plus sage que toi.

_ Haha, fit Harry en riant de bon coeur, s'est une vraie perle.

_ Harry, Mione, supplia Ron, aidez-moi.

Il avait essayé d'enlever le lait avec un sort mais au lieu de faire disparaître le liquide cela l'avait seulement fait épaissir.

_ 10 points en moins pour gryffondor, déclara une voix froide, cela vous apprendra à jouer avec la nourriture Monsieur Weasley.

Harry regarda Rogue dans les yeux et il crut presque voir un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres du professeur de potions avant que celui-ci ne continue son chemin sans plus de cérémonie.

_ Il m'intimide quand même un peu, avoua Hermione une fois qu'il fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre. Et tu me dis qu'il n'est pas vraiment comme ça en vrai?

_ Disons simplement qu'il cache bien son jeu, déclara énigmatiquement Harry. Bon aidons Ron avant qu'il n'ait plus de cheveux.

? ﾟﾐﾾ?

_ Rangez vos baguettes, elles ne vous sauveront pas dans ce cours. Nul besoin de parler non plus, je doute que vos chaudrons vous répondent, déclara- sèchement le professeur Rogue après avoir fait une entrée fracassante dans sa salle de cours en présence des premières années. J'attends à ce que ces cours se déroulent dans le silence et l'obéissance la plus totale. Vous trouverez les instructions et les ingrédient au tableau et dans les armoires au fond de la salle, respectez les instructions minutieusement, et cette année pourrait ne pas être aussi désastreuse que les précédentes.

Tsuki regarda son père entrer dans le cachot en faisant claquer sa robe de sorcier avec autant de panache qu'une drama queen. Il lui fallut toute la patience du monde pour ne pas éclater de rire et elle se demanda comment qui que ce soit pouvait bien le prendre au sérieux. Un regard aux alentours lui fit rapidement comprendre que si, tout le monde le prenait au sérieux et semblait même terrifié par ses propos. A part bien entendu elle, Liam et les jumeaux. Ginny semblait aussi mal à l'aise et elle lui dédia un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant et qui heureusement réussi à remplir son office.

_ Les instructions sont sur le parchemin devant vous, les ingrédients dans l'armoire ici, continua le professeur sans sembler perturber par la présence de sa fille, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour me rendre un échantillon de votre… travail.

Visiblement il répugnait à appeler potion ce que ses élèves allaient créer comme s'il savait déjà que les résultats seraient clairement décevants.

_ Maintenant plus un bruit.

De toute façon, il avait réussi son petit effet et aucun des élèves de gryffondors ou de serpentards ne semblaient près à risquer d'ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que respirer, et encore certains commençait à devenir un peu rouge. Tsuky s'était installée avec Ginny et Liam tandis que les jumeaux partageaient leur plan de travail avec le petit blond qu'elle avait aperçu lors de la cérémonie. La jeune fille retourna son attention sur le parchemin et leva les yeux aux ciels : il n'y avait pas plus basique comme potion, comment pouvait-il douter de leur réussite? Elle glissa un regard vers son père mais celui-ci était occupé à critiquer le début de préparation de quelques gryffondors. Le reste de la classe la regardait elle avec des yeux affolés et exorbités comme s'ils essayaient vainement de comprendre comment elle pouvait être sa fille. Elle les regarda tranquillement avant de leur faire une magnifique grimace qui les firent hoqueter de surprise devant son culot.

_ Leurs têtes, pouffa Ginny.

_ Ils l'ont bien cherché, répliqua Liam.

_ Faisons une potion parfaite pour leur faire les pieds, acheva Tsuki.

Bien entendu, elle avait déjà de bonnes connaissances en potion, en même temps Severus n'aurait pas supporté que sa propre fille ne sache pas en faire et elle expliqua calmement et clairement aux autres comment s'y prendre. Le contenu de leur chaudron sifflait doucement tandis qu'il prenait lentement une teinte vert clair comme prévue selon les instructions.

_ Remue encore deux fois dans le sens des montre et une dernière fois dans le sens inverse et la magie devrait opérer, conclu la japonaise.

_ Tu es super douée, s'extasia Ginny.

_ Heureusement qu'elle a un caractère de cochon sinon elle serait parfaite, se moqua ouvertement Liam.

Tsuki lui décocha un coup de coude bien placé qui le fit s'écrier bruyamment attirant malencontreusement l'attention du professeur sur eux.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille plus d'une heure Monsieur Black? Ou vous avez besoin que j'enlève des points à votre maison pour vous l'apprendre?

_ Désolé monsieur, je me suis piqué avec le couteau, mentit Liam.

Severus plissa des yeux en observant les trois gryffondors mais ils le regardèrent avec tellement d'innocence qu'il fut rapidement convaincu que ce n'était pas vrai.

_ La prochaine incartade vous vaudra une retenue, déclara-t-il sévèrement.

Heureusement, le reste du cours se passa sans autres événements marquants et Ginny pu aller fièrement déposer leur flacon sur le bureau du professeur. Elle remarqua que le leur était quasiment le seul à avoir une teinte émeraude tandis que les autres s'approchaient plus d'un marron étrange.

_ Tu viens Tsuki? Appela Ginny en la voyant traîner pour ranger ses affaires.

_ Elle nous rejoindra pour le cours suivant, lui apprit Liam d'un air entendu.

Une fois que tous les élèves eurent quitté la salle, Tsuky en profita pour rejoindre son père qui semblait l'attendre derrière son bureau. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait quitté c'était chez sa Tante Aslinn peu avant qu'il doive se rendre à Hogwarts pour remplir ses devoirs de professeur. Comme à son ordinaire, il lui avait sobrement souhaité bonne chance pour sa répartition avant de transplaner sans plus d'effusions. Elle ne lui en demandait pas plus, elle savait qu'il l'aimait à sa façon. Et elle préférait toujours ça à l'affection encombrante et presque même bruyante du père de Liam.

_ Alors Gryffondor? Demanda Severus en faisant mine d'être offusqué quand il eut remarqué la présence de sa fille dans sa salle.

_ Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes amis sans moi, répliqua Tsuki en haussant négligemment les épaules, j'ai simplement convaincu le choixpeau de m'y envoyer.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu es une vraie serpentard au fond de toi, la rassura son père d'un air entendu.

_ Evidemment, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Tu as vu maman? Ajouta-t-elle en révélant ce qu'elle avait vraiment à l'esprit.

_ Oui, avoua Severus après une seconde d'hésitation. Tu sais qu'elle finira par venir te voir également.

_ J'avais espéré qu'elle vienne hier soir, grommela la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

_ Ne commence pas avec cet air-là, répliqua Severus qui semblait totalement dépassé dès que sa fille était autre chose que heureuse, sois patiente.

Tsuki sentit ses yeux la piquer et le professeur de potion crut un instant qu'elle allait vraiment se mettre à pleurer. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant qui avait besoin de ses parents. Il se leva et l'attira maladroitement contre lui.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, murmura-t-il, mais je sais aussi que tu es assez forte. Tu es notre fille.

_ Je sais papa, je sais…

_ Allez file au prochain cours avant que mon image ne soit ternie à jamais, ordonna-t-il faussement sévèrement.

Tsuki renifla dramatiquement avant de souffler un bon coup et de lever son pouce fièrement vers son père qui la regarda avec un mélange de perplexité et de soulagement.

_ Tu vas voir je vais les dresser ces gryffondors ! Lui promit-elle.

_ Étonnement, je n'ai aucun mal à le croire…

? ﾟﾐﾾ?

_ J'ai un manteau, une seule manche, et plusieurs cols. Qui suis-je ?

Hanae s'arrêta une fraction de seconde devant l'entrée de sa salle commune pour réfléchir à la devinette qui venait de lui être posée. La veille elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de réfléchir puisque le préfet de leur maison s'était chargé de répondre à la place des premières années. Mais, il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'en tant que Serdaigle, ils devraient par la suite trouver la réponse par eux-même aux énigmes quotidiennes. Loin d'être déstabilisée, Hanae avait trouvé cela plutôt amusant et ludique. Après tout, elle adorait ce genre de jeux d'esprits et de réflexion auxquels elle se livrait souvent avec les esprits qui eux-même demandaient souvent qu'elle réfléchisse pour comprendre leurs paroles bien souvent énigmatiques.

_ Hm, songea-t-elle à haute voix, la Terre !

La question pouvait être difficile pour un néophyte puisqu'à l'oral on ne pouvait pas différencier le nom commun manche du nom propre mais l'unique manteau et les plusieurs cols mettaient la voix sur la bonne réponse. La jeune serdaigle se demanda si les énigmes devenaient plus difficiles au fur et à mesure de l'année car pour l'instant elle les trouvait plutôt faciles. Son frère s'était souvent amusé de voir à quel point sa timidité disparaissait quand il s'agissait de réflexion et d'étude pour laisser place à un volonté claire et affirmée.

Le heurtoirs en forme d'aigle de bronze s'illumina et un cliquetis sonore lui apprit que la porte venait bien d'être déverrouillée lui laissant libre accès à sa salle commune. Hanae ne se fit pas prier : elle avait un peu de temps avant le repas et elle comptait en profiter pour explorer l'endroit de fond en comble. Son regard fut instantanément happé par le dôme peint d'étoiles nocturnes qui surplombait la pièce. Il donnait l'illusion d'être aussi réelle que celui de la grande salle et sa contemplation envahissait la jeune fille d'un profond apaisement. Elle regarda un instant les esprits naviguer avec plaisir avant de s'avancer au milieu des étagères de livres judicieusement placée pour que la pièce reste spacieuse et agréable. Les rideaux et les tissus des canapés étaient assortis aux couleurs de leur maison et un feu de cheminé brûlait doucement mêlant le bruit des étincelles à celui du vent dans une étonnante mélodie. Hanae aperçut plusieurs étudiants plus âgés qui étaient visiblement plongés dans des recherches et même certains qui faisaient tomber un oeuf avant de prendre vivement de longues notes sur un parchemin. Elle était étonnée de voir autant de personnes aussi différentes se côtoyer avec respect et même avec une sincère curiosité intellectuel. Alors qu'elle avait déjà pu voir plusieurs personnes se moquer de Luna, tout ceux de leur maison n'avait fait que lui poser des questions très pointues sur les esprits.

_ Oh, Hanae, appela doucement Luna. J'étais justement entrain de parler à un des esprits japonais.

_ Ah? Lequel? S'étonna la serdaigle avec curiosité.

Elle tira une chaise à côté de la sienne tout contre le rebords de la fenêtre où un de leur compagnon semblait avoir élu domicile. En réalité il s'agissait d'un esprit à l'apparence féminine, son corps était recouvert d'une fourrure noire comme la nuit tandis que neufs longues queues s'agitaient en rythme entre ses jambes. Elle portait un regard jaune amusé sur elles et Hanae eut même l'impression de voir ses lèvres se relever sur ses crocs quand elle l'aperçut.

_ Je ne vous ai jamais vu, souffla Potter.

_ C'est normale, la rassura l'esprit, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux tard que jamais.

_ Vous connaissez Hanae? Demanda Luna qui avait un esprit de déduction à toute épreuve.

_ Je connais certaines choses, répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

_ Quel est votre nom si cela m'est permi de vous le demander, questionna Hanae.

_ Il te faudra le mériter pour que je vous le dise, répondit l'esprit, pour l'instant vous pouvez me désigner comme La Kitsune.

_ Comment cela se fait-il qu'un esprit japonais soit en angleterre? S'étonna Luna.

_ Je me demandais ce que devenait la nouvelle génération de sorciers anglaises, avoua-t-elle d'un air mutin. Je suis ravie de voir que les serdaigles est une maison vraiment respectable.

_ Elle vous irait très bien, acquiesça Hanae qui se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec cet esprit.

La kitsune se fendit d'un léger rire qui dévoila ses impressionnantes canines :

_ Je pense que Serpentard me sied bien mieux, la corrigeât-elle malicieusement.

Elle allait visiblement ajouter quelque chose mais son regard se fit soudainement lointain comme si elle voyait quelque chose qui leur échappait.

_ Je dois malheureusement vous quitter chères jeunes filles mais j'espère avoir prochainement le plaisir de discuter avec vous, déclara-t-elle. Oh, et ne faites pas attention à Titania, elle fait seulement genre, au fond elle est adorable.

Avant que les deux serdaigles n'aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se redressa sur ses deux pattes et sauta par la fenêtre de la tour. Par réflexe, Hanae se pencha à moitié dans le vide pour essayer de l'apercevoir mais elle avait bien évidemment disparu sans laisser de traces. La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir perplexe avant de se tourner vers sa camarade qui semblait également perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il y aura en dessert ce soir, songea Luna à haute voix.

_ C'est vraiment tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit? S'étonna Hanae qui ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

_ Elle reviendra, en attendant autant se concentrer sur l'essentiel, répondit sagement son amie.

_ Effectivement, reconnu celle-ci. De toute façon, cela va bientôt être l'heure autant y aller.

Elle rechignait à descendre dans le grand hall, ici au moins personne ne la regardait constamment comme pour essayer de la comparer à son frère. Elle savait très bien ce qu'ils voyaient tous à travers elle mais personne ne semblait la voir pour qui elle était vraiment. A part ses amis sauf qu'elle sentait comme un éloignement entre eux. Surtout maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la même maison.

_ Si tu continues à froncer les sourcils ainsi, prédit Luna, tu vas finir par faire fuir les spriggans.

Hanae secoua la tête comme pour essayer d'effacer ses sombres pensées.

_ Si tu as quelque chose qui te tracasse, je suis là, l'encouragea son amie d'une voix douce.

_ Merci… Allons manger ! Déclara Hanae d'une voix forte comme pour essayer de se donner du courage.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se rendre compte que Luna ne la suivait pas, celle-ci se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_ La kitsune... , fit-elle d'une voix hésitante, elle me rappelle quelqu'un…

* * *

C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas mettre d'images sur ce site :s j'espère que les descriptions vous suffiront ;)

Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos pensées sur les nouveaux personnages ! :D


	3. Chapter 3 - Première leçon de vol

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Perso je suis en stage et c'est fun car je prépare mon mémoire sur l'homosexualité dans la littérature de jeunesse x'D

En tout cas, merci à ceux qui lisent et surtout à ceux qui commentent ça me fait super plaisir :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Première leçon de vol**

* * *

_ Comment font-ils pour manger autant et ne pas tout simplement exploser? Songea à haute voix Ron en regard Tora et Taïga entrain de petit déjeuner.

Au bout d'une semaine il aurait peut-être dû commencer à être habitué à leur régime alimentaire légèrement disproportionné mais, au contraire, il les regardait avec une espèce de fascination mélangée à du respect tout les matins depuis la rentrée. Ils avaient maintenant pris l'habitude de venir sur la table des Serdaigles, personne n'avait fait de remarques quand Tsuki avait décidé de rejoindre Hanae et Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion pour pouvoir partager ses repas avec sa petite soeur.

_ Chacun se nourrit en fonction de l'énergie qu'il a besoin de brûler, énonça doctement Hermione en se versant un thé avec distinction.

Taïga releva un sourcil perplexe en direction de son frère qui se contenta de hausser négligemment les épaules avant de lui faire un discret mouvement de la tête vers Hanae qui semblait littéralement boire les paroles de leur aînée. La gryffondor eut un petit sourire avant de se concentrer à coeur perdu sur ses toasts grillés.

_ Tu baves, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de sa petite soeur.

Celle-ci sursauta violemment manquant de se prendre le menton de son frère qui ne l'esquiva que grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur.

_ Désolée, fit-elle piteusement.

Elle se sentit une nouvelle fois gauche et encombrante face au calme et à la dignité à toutes épreuves de Harry qui se contenta de lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme en toutes circonstances? Surtout avec la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules en tant que sauveur depuis qu'il avait un an. Sans compter le fait que son père voyait en lui sa version jeune et qu'il lui mettait également une certaine pression.

_ Bon, ne faisons pas attendre le professeur Rogue, déclara finalement Harry Potter en se levant.

_ Tu sais qu'il a horreur de ça, l'assura Tsuki d'un air entendu.

_ Promettez-moi de m'inviter pendant les vacances, leur demanda Hermione, je dois absolument voir le professeur Rogue en-dehors de l'école.

Sous ses dehors de première de la classe, la meilleure amie de Harry se révélait être légèrement mutine et très empathique. Son comportement tira un sourire amusé à Tsuki.

_ Pourquoi pas, supposa-t-elle, mais généralement il ne vient que pour noël. Être professeur à Hogwarts requiert un certain don de soi.

_ Je verrais avec mes parents mais je pense qu'on peut s'arranger, décréta Hermione en reposant sa tasse. Allez Ron, dépêche -toi. A moins que tu préfères expliquer ton retard au professeur Rogue?

Ron lui lança un regard de suricate pris sur le fait avec toutes ses brioches enfournées dans la bouche jusqu'à faire gonfler ses joues de façons ridicules, il secoua négativement la tête de toutes ses forces avant de se lever pour la suivre.

_ Bonne chance pour votre premier entraînement de vol, les encouragea Harry.

_ Compte sur moi pour leur en mettre plein la vue, déclara Tsuki avec un sourire goguenard.

Les trois plus âgés prirent congés tandis que les plus jeunes profitaient que leur cours commence légèrement après l'heure.

_ ça serait géniale si on pouvait tous faire partie de la même équipe de quidditch, songea Liam qui émergeait doucement de sa nuit.

_ Malheureusement, toutes les équipes sont complètes et de toute façon elles ne recrutent pas parmis les premières années, leur apprit Ginny qui s'était visiblement penchée sur le sujet.

_ C'est idiot qu'il n'y ait que quatre équipes en tout et pour tout, déclara Tora.

_ Si cela vous tient tant à coeur, vous devriez en parler aux directeurs de maisons, supposa Luna d'une voix calme.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers elle avec un regard calculateur.

_ Bon en attendant, allons voir ce que le professeur Bibine nous a réservé, décréta Tsuki en se levant.

Pour une fois, leur cours était mélangé avec les serdaigles et ils étaient bien contents que leur petit groupe d'amis soit enfin réunis dans son intégralité depuis le début de l'année. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du château où avait lieu l'initiation au vol avec l'énigmatique enseignante aux yeux jaunes. Quand ils arrivèrent, des balais étaient déjà placés au sol comme s'ils attendaient leur futur utilisateur. Taïga observa paresseusement les autres élèves et s'amusa à noter les différentes expressions sur leur visage : cela allait de la terreur profonde à la vantardise superbe. Elle fronça le nez en sentant des odeurs salés. Tora lui lança un regard compréhensif avant de ramener son attention sur leur nouvelle enseignante.

_ Maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença-t-elle d'une voix forte et grave pleine d'assurance, nous allons pouvoir commencer la leçon. Aujourd'hui vous allez vous familiariser avec votre balais et le but sera pour vous de savoir voler avec aisance d'ici la fin de l'année.

_ Madame? Demanda Tsuki en levant la main avec un air sérieux.

_ Oui, Miss Otori-Snape? Fit l'enseignante en reconnaissant aisément la fille de son collègue.

_ Est-ce que vous allez nous apprendre à faire du quidditch?

Il y eut un murmure d'assentiment parmis les élèves et la plupart tournèrent un regard plein d'espoir par Madame Bibine qui se retrouva légèrement prise au dépourvu par sa question. Généralement, les premières années étaient plus préoccupés de savoir par quel bout tenir leur baguette que de devenir des pros du quidditch. Même s'il était vrai que c'était un sport dont été très friands les sorciers c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec un tel groupe d'élèves.

_ Ce n'est pas le but de notre cours non, leur apprit Bibine. Si vous souhaitez vous perfectionnez en quidditch il vous faudra intégrer l'équipe de votre maison.

_ Donc seulement une dizaine d'élèves par maison peuvent faire du quidditch? Calcula rapidement Tsuki avec une moue dubitative.

_ Si cela ne vous conviens pas, je vous invite à faire part de votre inconfort au directeur de Poudlard, répondit l'enseignante avec un air entendu. Si cela vous tiens vraiment à coeur, nous pourrons nous y rendre ensemble.

Visiblement, la jeune japonais venait de toucher une corde sensible, en posant la question Tsuki s'était évidemment attendue à jouer avec les sentiments de leur enseignante. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était également arbitre et coach de quidditch dans l'école et il aurait été étonnant qu'elle ne désire pas partager sa passion avec plus d'élèves. Au finale, elle se contentait tous les ans d'apprendre à voler aux premières années et de dispenser quelques cours pratiques aux quatre équipes de quidditch que comptait Hogwarts.

_ Merci Madame, la remercia poliment la gryffondor.

_ Bien, maintenant si personne d'autre n'a de remarques à faire, commençons. Chaque élève se place à côté d'un balais, la main directrice au-dessus du manche.

Tora s'avança avec flegme et leva négligemment sa main gauche au-dessus du balais qui lui avait été désigné, sa soeur fit de même à sa droite ainsi que tout le reste de leurs amis. Il vit quelques élèves hésiter et ressentit l'appréhension d'autres qui craignaient la suite des évènements, surtout ceux qui incluaient de se retrouver dans les airs avec aucun filet.

_ Maintenant, dites "debout" pour appeler votre balais, ordonna Madame Bibine.

Taïga souleva un sourcil interrogateur avant de simplement hausser les épaules pour voir son balais venir naturellement se nicher dans sa main ouverte. Un simple coup d'œil lui apprit que ses amis n'avaient également pas eu besoin de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Luna de son côté ne semblait pas familière des balais volant mais Taïga songea qu'avec sa voix douce et songeuse où ne transpirait aucune obligation ni ordre, rien ne pourrait lui désobéir. Et, effectivement, le manche du balais se souleva presque avec joie pour venir rejoindre les doigts tendus. Finalement, la majorité d'entre eux réussir cette phase et Tsuki commença à se dandiner d'impatience : elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'envoler dans les airs ! Ils avaient l'habitude de jouer fréquemment au quidditch entre eux sur les vastes terres de tante Aslinn mais depuis la rentrée à Hogwarts ils n'avaient pas pu s'adonner à leur activité favorite. Donc, leur excitation était presque palpable.

_ Une fois que vous vous sentez prêt, enchaîna leur enseignante, enfourchez votre balais et essayez de vous élever sans que la pointe de votre pieds ne quitte le sol.

Hanae s'éleva gracieusement de quelques centimètres, elle donnait l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume et Luna la regarda faire avec un sourire tranquille. Tsuki remarqua distraitement que Ginny se débrouillait également, avoir toute une fratrie de frères devaient sûrement aider à développer certaines capacités. Etant une fille unique elle ne pouvait pas totalement comprendre ce que c'était mais leurs parents les avaient toujours laissé ensemble la plupart du temps donc elle considérait ses amis comme sa propre famille.

Soudain, Taïga avisa le visage très pâle de Colin qui tentait tant bien que mal de se surélever mais sans non plus prendre trop de risques. Et, ce qui devait arriver arriva : son balais exaspéré par son indécision finit par prendre les devants et se propulsa brusquement en avant à toute vitesse. Tora l'esquiva grâce à un réflexe surhumain qu'heureusement personne ne vit trop occupés à suivre la course effrénée de Colin. Madame Bibine entendit son cris hystérique et se retourna pour se rendre compte de la situation : à savoir que le jeune gryffondor semblait incapable de s'arrêter et que la prochaine étape pour lui s'avérer être un des murs en pierres du château.

_ ça va faire mal, prédit Tsuki.

_ Pauvre balais, songea Luna.

_ Trop d'indécisions, conclu Taïga.

_ Mais le pauvre, s'insurgea Ginny choquée de les voir si peu préoccupés par le sort de leur camarade.

_ Regarde, lui fit gentiment remarquer Liam en désignant leur enseignante.

Celle-ci avait prestement sortit sa baguette magique pour lancer un sort avec des réflexes à toutes épreuves, sûrement le fruit de centaines d'arbitrages de match de quidditch, et au lieu de s'écraser dans un bruit d'os brisés, Collin vient s'enfoncer dans un nuage moelleux avant de rebondir pour tomber sur les fesses tandis que son balais revenait tranquillement se placer à sa place originale avec une attitude très hautaine, les poils ébouriffés.

_ Monsieur Crivey, soupira Bibine, votre balais ne peut malheureusement pas décider à votre place si vous voulez ou non vous envoler. Enfin… Il le fera mais ce sera à vos dépends. Je vais vous emmener voir Madame Pomfresh, je compte sur vous pour rester sage le temps que je revienne.

Un oui collectif emplis de mignonnerie retentit et elle sut immédiatement qu'ils mentaient tous éhontément mais la santé de ses élèves passaient avant tout. Elle était presque sur que Colin n'avait rien mais son air nauséeux l'inquiétait légèrement. Elle l'aida à se relever puis après un dernier regard de défis aux élèves restants, elle l'entraîna à sa suite.

Tsuki se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour suivre le départ de leur enseignante jusqu'à la voir disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée.

_ C'est bon elle est partie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Liam? Demanda Tora en se tournant vers son ami.

_ T'inquiètes, je gères, lui répondit celui-ci avec un clin d'oeil charmeur qui fit hausser les sourcils du jeune Lupin.

Ginny se pencha par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait : Liam était entrain de tirer une sorte de malle de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Celle-ci semblait vieille et lourde mais leur camarade semblait habitué à la transporter car Taïga se glissa auprès de lui pour saisir la deuxième poignet. Maintenant, tous les élèves du cours de Madame Bibine s'étaient rapprochés pour former un cercle autour de Liam. Il déverouilla le couvercle d'un coup de baguette magique dessus et aussi dans un clic libérateur celui-ci s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un set de balles complet de quidditch.

_ Je rêve, murmura Ginny des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Et non tu ne rêves pas, la rassura Tsuki avec un air fier sur le visage.

_ C'est notre mallette, lui expliqua Taïga.

_ On s'est tous cotisé pour se l'acheter, continua Tora.

_ On l'a depuis au moins cinq ans, termina Hanae.

_ Alors, on a déjà un attrapeuse, deux batteurs, un gardien et une poursuiveuse, annonça Tsuki d'une voix forte. Qui veut être nos deux attrapeurs manquant?

_ Moi ! S'écria Ginny avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

_ J'en suis, déclara une voix flegmatique.

Il s'agissait d'un des serdaigles aux cheveux dorés et bouclés qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqués au vu de sa capacité à se faire oublier. Hanae tourna un regard gêné vers Luna qui ne s'était pas proposé pour participer.

_ Je préfère regarder le quidditch d'en-bas, expliqua tranquillement celle-ci.

_ Parfait alors, acheva Tsuki. Ceux qui veulent jouer contre nous, on vous attends !

Tsuki enfourcha son balais après avoir subtilisé le souafle et s'élança dans les airs avec une détermination décoiffante. Un murmure perplexe se diffusa dans le reste des élèves de gryffondors et de serdaigle mais finalement sept d'autres eux se décidèrent à s'avancer également. Ginny qui avait rejoint son amie japonaise pour se faire des passes fut étonnée de voir que ces cinq là aient pu aussi rapidement transformer leur cours en un match de quidditch. Tora et Taïga donnèrent le deuxième set de battes aux deux serdaigles qui avaient choisis le même poste qu'eux puis Luna s'avança au milieu des deux équipes pour libérer le vif d'or qui s'envola à toute vitesse.

_ Bon jeu, déclara-t-elle simplement après avoir lancé le souafle et avant d'aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe avec les deux autres élèves qui avaient préférés rester au sol.

Avant même que le capitaine de l'équipe adverse ait eu le temps de réagir, Tsuki s'était précipitée sur le ballon qu'elle avait intercepté sans peine. Un des attrapeurs adverse essaya de la rejoindre mais Taïga et Tora la suivaient déjà mençant les attaquants de leurs battes les forçant à reculer pour ne pas de prendre un coup de cogneur. Pendant ce temps, Hanae se faufila dans les airs pour trouver le vif d'or. Elle aimait ce rôle dans leur équipe car il lui donnait l'agréable impression d'évoluer dans un monde parallèle où elle avait sa propre importance et son propre but qui ne dépendait de personne d'autre qu'elle-même.

_ Ginny ! Hurla Tsuki.

La rousse attrapa le souafle sans problème et le lança de toutes ses forces en direction des cercles de fumées qu'ils avaient tracé magiquement dans les airs pour faire office d'en but. Le gardien se jeta dans sa direction mais le souafle frôla ses doigts avant de finir droit dans le cercle.

_ La récréation est terminée, déclara la voix magiquement amplifiée de Madame Bibine.

Les joueurs se stoppèrent net avant de faire lentement redescendre leurs balais pour retrouver la terre ferme.

_ Je comprends parfaitement votre désir de jouer, fit l'enseignante mais respecter les consignes devraient passer en premier ! Qui a proposé l'idée?

_ C'était moi, se dénonça immédiatement Tsuki.

_ Nous allons voir ce qu'en penses votre père et le directeur, déclara Madame Bibine d'un air sévère. Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Allez au cours suivant et je ne veux pas voir de traînards dans les couloirs.

_ Tsuki, fit Ginny désolée pour son amie.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-elle avant de leur tourner le dos.

La rousse regarda son amie partir en se sentant terriblement impuissante. Pendant le temps qu'avait duré leur jeu, elle s'était sentie tellement à l'aise, à cent pour cent intégrée dans un groupe dont la synergie était incroyable et elle ne voulait pas que Tsuki se fasse punir pour quelque chose d'aussi bien. Malheureusement, elle avait trop peur pour intervenir et elle se résigna à suivre les directives de Madame Bibine.

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ

Tsuki garda le menton fièrement relevée le temps que la professeur de vol relatait tout l'incident dans le bureau du directeur en présence de celui-ci et de son père qui était resté silencieux depuis leur arrivé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici mais elle se doutait depuis un moment que son père était bien plus qu'un simple professeur. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle ignorait et qu'on lui cachait mais elle ne perdait pas espoir d'un jour réussir à percer tous les secrets des adultes.

_ Donc j'espère bien que Mademoiselle Otori-Snape comprendra que sa filiation ne l'exempte pas d'obéir aux autres professeurs et de respecter les règles de notre école.

Bibine se tourna vers Tsuki qui détourna suffisamment le regard pour ne pas être insolente mais qui refusait de se laisser ainsi diffamer injustement.

_ J'en suis parfaitement consciente, déclara t-elle. Seulement je trouve ça injuste que seuls quelques élus aient le droit de faire du quidditch. C'est de l'élitisme ce qui est à l'encontre de tous les principes de poudlard où tout le monde devrait avoir les même chance.

_ Je comprend vos points de vus, déclara Dumbledore prenant par surprise les deux protagonistes.

Il garda le silence un instant, semblant juger les deux opposantes derrière ses étranges lunettes en demi-lunes qui fascinaient des générations d'élèves. Tsuki ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi prêt et elle avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient dotés d'une connaissance et d'une sagesse quasiment infinie.

_ Si vous désirez autant pratiquer le quidditch Mademoiselle Otori-Snape, reprit-il paisiblement, je vous propose de créer un club dont le but en sera la pratique. Peut-être que la direction d'un club vous apprendra l'humilité et le besoin du respect des règles pour le bon fonctionnement d'une entreprise. Sommes nous tous d'accord?

_ Oui, merci ! Ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer Tsuki ravie par cette perspective enchanteresse.

_ J'imagine que vous savez ce que vous faites, déclara Madame Bibine qui ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la punition la plus adéquate mais elle avait encore suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas remettre en cause ses décisions.

_ Bien, je vous laisse retourner en cours alors.

La jeune élève se glissa par l'ouverture du bureau et s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers quand le professeur Snape la rattrapa. Il lança un sort muet pour que personne ne puisse épier leurs conversations, indiquant à Tsuki que la suite risquait de ne pas forcément être plaisante pour elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Demanda Rogue d'une voix froide.

Tsuki devait lui reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais haussé le ton avec elle, en réalité elle n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vu perdre son sang froid. Mais, sa façon de l'engueuler avec un ton détaché et glaciale avait quelque chose de désagréable comme s'il ne se sentait pas réellement concerné par ce qu'il se passait.

_ J'ai fais ce qui me semblait juste, répliqua simplement Tsuki ennuyée.

_ Ne détourne pas le regard, la reprit-il, je ne t'ai pas élevée pour que tu te comportes comme les Potter.

_ Arrête de me comparer à James alors ! Répliqua durement la jeune fille en plantant ses pupils aussi noirs que les siennes dans celle de son père. Harry n'est pas comme lui et Hanae non plus, alors cesse de ressasser ces stupides haines vieilles de dizaines d'années !

Severus se figea, impressionnée de voir sa fille s'énerver pour la première fois et oser lui tenir tête, elle ressemblait étonnamment à sa mère à cet instant là et il eut l'impression de se prendre un coup dans le coeur. La douleur menaça de le faire vaciller et il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la rentrer pour que sa propre fille agisse ainsi avec lui.

_ Je ne suis le modèle de personne, je suis moi-même et je n'ai besoin de personne, acheva-t-elle les yeux brillants de larmes refoulées avant de s'enfuir précipitamment dans les escaliers.

* * *

Contrairement à sa mère, Tsuki aime visiblement voler pour ceux qui s'en souviennent x'D Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? De la réaction de Severus? De Tsuki?

Dites moi tout :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Entraînement en forêt

**Hello :D J'espère que vous allez bien :3**

 **Voici la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Entraînement en forêt**

* * *

Tsuki releva le nez de son livre pour regarder Ginny. Sa nouvelle amie était plongée dans son écriture à tel point qu'elle semblait ne plus remarquer son environnement. A côté d'elles, Taïga et Tora dormaient sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée et Liam était absent. Il avait sûrement dû filer voir comment se portait Hanae. La Otori-Snape haussa les épaules, même si elles étaient amies, elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour elle. Par contre, elle trouvait le comportement de la Weasley de plus en plus étrange ces derniers jours. Alors qu'elle était d'un naturel assez intimidé mais enjoué, elle était devenue renfermée et passait énormément de temps à écrire sur son journal. A plusieurs reprises, Tsuki avait essayé de le regarder mais Ginny semblait y tenir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et personnes ne pouvaient s'en approcher sans son accord (quel ne donnait par ailleurs jamais).

_ Hey Ginny, appela Tsuki en tirant un fauteuil à côté du sien l'air de rien.

La rousse sursauta comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue venir, pourtant elle avait fait assez de bruits pour que Taïga relève la tête et lui lance un regard assassin pour avoir troublé son sommeil.

_ Ah, Tsuki, fit Ginny en referment brusquement son journal.

La japonaise eut le temps d'apercevoir avec étonnement que les pages étaient blanches comme si Ginny n'avait encore rien écrit. Elle garda son étonnement pour elle et tenta d'engager la conversation en se jurant de mettre la main sur ce journal pour l'étudier de plus près.

_ ça va? Demanda la japonaise en choisissant de commencer par un sujet plutôt simple et relativement neutre.

_ Oui…, Ginny sembla hésiter, et toi?

_ Je vais toujours bien, assura-t-elle en riant doucement. Demain c'est notre premier entraînement de quidditch en tant que club officiel ! J'ai vu que tu te débrouillais bien la dernière fois, tu en as déjà fais?

_ Oui, avoua la Weasley.

Un semblant de sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres mais son regard s'assombrit presque aussitôt comme si un mauvais souvenir lui était revenu à l'esprit. Pourtant, son amie avait essayé d'entamer une conversation sur un sujet qu'elle savait la passionner.

_ Apparemment Harry a été pris comme attrapeur dès son premier entraînement l'année dernière, continua-t-elle d'elle-même.

Tsuki se retient de grogner en voyant que parler de Harry semblait lui rendre un semblant de bonne humeur, qu'est-ce que ce faux-ami avait bien pu lui faire pour lui ensorceler ainsi la tête? Ginny ne jurait que par lui comme s'il était une star à ses yeux. Elle ajouta à sa to do liste d'aller lui en toucher sérieusement deux mots.

_ Et alors? Répliqua Tsuki avec véhémence, de ce que j'ai vu tu te débrouilles très bien en tant que poursuiveuse mais si tu veux tu peux essayer attrapeuse.

_ Non, non, rougit Ginny, je préfère poursuiveuse.

_ Si tu veux je pourrais voir pour qu'on affronte l'équipe des gryffondor, tu verras qu'ils n'ont rien d'exceptionnel, lui proposa-t-elle un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_ Sérieusement? S'étonna Weasley les yeux écarquillés.

_ Bien sûr! Mon but c'est de battre les équipes de chaques maisons ! Mwahahaha !

Tsuki fut interrompue dans son rire diabolique par un jet de coussin particulièrement bien lancé de la part de Tora qui lui arriva en pleine figure et la sona légèrement.

_ Mes frères ne voulaient pas m'apprendre le quidditch, avoua Ginny un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, alors je m'entrainais la nuit en cachette avec leurs balais !

_ Je savais que t'étais maline, la félicita Tsuki avec un air de fierté, digne d'une serpentarde !

_ Les serpentards ne sont pas censés être mauvais? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ C'est seulement ce que disent les jaloux, répliqua la japonaise en haussant les épaules.

_ Finalement le choixpeau t'as quand même envoyé à gryffondor, lui rappela Ginny.

_ Seulement parce que je devais veiller sur ces deux marmottes, rétorqua Tsuki en évitant le coussin envoyé cette fois-ci par une Taïga à l'ouïe fine.

_ On dirait une vraie famille, soupira la rousse un air attristé sur le visage.

La japonaise failli parler sur le coup de l'émotion mais elle se retient en se rendant compte que le fond du problème du comportement lunatique de son amie venait sûrement en partie de là. Elle posa une main compatissante sur la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux pour lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

_ Même si on peut en donner l'impression, commença doucement Tsuki aucune de nos familles est parfaite…

Un faible "parle pour toi" de Tora fut étouffé par sa soeur jumelle qui avait mieux su que lui lire l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle commune. Taïga fit un clin d'oeil pour signifier à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait la voie libre avant de faire glisser le corps de son frère en direction de la fenêtre.

_ Etant fille unique je me suis souvent demandée ce que cela serait si jamais des frères comme toi, reprit imperturbablement Tsuki.

_ Tu parles, soupira Ginny, Percy m'espionne pour le compte de mes parents et les jumeaux passent leur temps à essayer de me faire peur dans les couloirs. Je ne peux pas faire un pas en-dehors de la salle commune sans craindre de tomber sur eux et de frôler la crise cardiaque…

_ Si tu veux la prochaine fois qu'ils font ça on leur lance un sort, proposa Tsuki. Je suis sur que tu connais plein de sorts.

_ Mon frère Bill m'en a appris un sympa oui, avoua Ginny en rougissant.

_ Parfait ! S'enjoua la japonaise. Tes frères n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, et pour Percy, ignore le, tu es assez grande pour faire ce que tu veux !

_ Exactement ! S'exclama Ginny soudainement enflammée par les paroles de son amie. Et ce que je veux faire maintenant c'est du quidditch! Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !

_ Si tu arrives à réveiller ces deux marmottes, je te suis, accepta la japonaise en désignant les jumeaux qui venaient de se rendormir avec une rapidité qui frôlait la narcolepsie.

_ Compte sur moi ! Déclara la rousse avec un salut militaire.

Tsuki éclata de rire en la voyant se diriger vers leurs amis en se cachant furtivement derrière les fauteuils. Elle profita d'un moment d'inattention de Ginny pour glisser son carnet dans son sac avant de la regarder se jeter sur les deux dormeurs. Tora réagit immédiatement et l'attira sur eux. La rousse poussa un cri d'agoni tandis qu'ils l'attaquaient sans vergogne avec des chatouilles.

_ Tsuki ! Aide moi ! Hurla Ginny.

_ Je vous attends sur le terrain, répliqua celle-ci avec un sourire absolument pas désolé.

_ Au secours !

La japonaise ne se laissa pas apitoyer et elle fila dans leur chambre pour regarder ce qu'elle avait subtilisé à son amie. Le livre avait une couverture noir très simple mais qui semblait usée et vieillie, pourtant elle ne portait aucune inscription qui aurait pu indiquer à qui il avait appartenu. Elle feuilletta quelques pages mais elles étaient toutes vierges ce qui était parfaitement étrange et incompréhensible. Elle était sûr et certaine d'avoir vu Ginny écrire dessus à plusieurs reprises. La seule solution était qu'il soit magique et que son écriture soit dissimulée.

Tsuki fit appel aux esprits pour tenter de les dévoiler mais à l'instant même où un faery s'en approcha, il poussa une exclamation terrifiée et disparut en un instant. Choquée et intriguée, la jeune fille aiguisa ses sens et tenta de ressentir le livre magique par elle-même. Ce qu'elle sentit… Jamais, elle n'avait pu sentir quelque chose de comparable. La haine, la solitude, la colère, ce fourmillement d'émotions négatives faillirent la submerger dans la ferme intention de la contrôler et il lui fallut toute sa détermination pour refermer le livre.

Haletante, Tsuki resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, elle rangea mécaniquement l'ouvrage dans son sac en se demandant comment quelque chose d'aussi mauvais avait bien pu finir entre les mains de quelqu'un d'aussi innocent que Ginny. Après réflexion, elle décida de l'emmener à son père. Il était la personne la plus intelligente et cultivé qu'elle connaissait, avec tante Aslinn, mais comme celle-ci n'était pas là, elle décida de faire un tour aux cachots. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle ait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur mais son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le moment pour des disputes infantiles. Elle avait dû mûrir vite en comprenant que son père serait seul à l'élever et qu'il devrait continuer à travailler à Poudlard. Jusqu'ici, elle s'y été faite mais arriver à l'école semblait avoir ravivé chez elle un comportement qu'elle ne contrôlait pas malgré elle.

_ Tu vas où? Demanda Taïga en la voyant essayer de sortir du dortoir.

_ Je veux juste aller discuter avec mon père, avoua-t-elle à moitié.

_ ça peut attendre, déclara Tora. Maintenant que tu nous as fait réveillés, on va faire du quidditch !

_ Mais je, tenta vainement la jeune fille.

_ Je vais chercher Liam et Hanae, déclara Ginny pour se venger de son abandon précédent.

_ Toi tu viens avec nous, ordonna Taïga en s'adressant à la japonaise.

Tsuki se résigna en voyant leur air déterminé. Après tout, elle avait paniqué sur le coup mais pour l'instant rien ne pressait vraiment. Elle avait le livre et tant qu'il était en sa possession il ne pouvait blesser personne. Malheureusement, son manque de connaissances et sa naïveté allaient lui coûter cher.

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ

_ En avant pour de merveilleuses aventures ! S'exclama gaiement Liam.

_ Il est toujours aussi enjoué? S'étonna Ginny.

_ Toujours, confirma Tora.

La rousse laissa son regard naviguer entre le groupe d'amis en s'étonnant une nouvelle fois comment elle avait fait pour faire partie de cette bande plutôt voir complètement hétéroclyte. Liam marchait devant, entraînant une Hanae plutôt effacée (encore plus que d'ordinaire en tout cas) tandis que Tsuky fermait la marche derrière eux, veillant toujours sur eux avec un sourire mystérieux, Luna sautillait gaiement sur le côté (visiblement être dans la forêt interdite en fin de journée ne semblait absolument pas l'inquiéter) et les deux jumeaux se tenaient à côté d'elle entrain de regarder autour d'eux aussi tranquillement que s'ils avaient fait une balade au bord du lac de l'école. Elle admirait leur capacité à se détacher de tout pour juste profiter de l'instant présent malgré leur condition. Car, même si elle n'en avait jamais parlé une seule fois devant eux, elle savait très bien qui ils étaient et surtout ce qu'ils étaient. Elle refusait de se montrer aussi intolérante que d'autre et acceptait leur différence sans les juger. Seulement… Parfois elle avait envie de leur demander ce que cela faisait d'être aussi différent. Elle qui avait été toujours fondue dans la masse de sa famille sans réussir à s'en détacher, elle ne savait absolument pas ce que cela faisait. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur leur compte dans les couloirs de l'école mais elle ne savait même pas si une seule était vraie. Tout comme elle n'osait pas interroger Tsuki à propos de sa mère, elle n'osait pas questionner les jumeaux non plus. Elle avait déjà assisté à un cours de leur père et elle s'était rendue compte avec étonnement qu'il était d'une grande patience et gentillesse à l'égard des élèves. Ses cours étaient ludiques et passionnants et c'était toujours un plaisir d'y aller malgré ce qu'elle avait pu entendre sur son compte avant qu'elle n'entre en première année.

_ On est arrivé ! Déclara finalement Liam la tirant de ses pensées.

_ Mais on est encore dans la forêt, s'étonna Ginny, comment on va faire pour s'entraîner avec les arbres?

_ Les japonais pratiquent le quidditch au-dessus de la mer, déclara doctement Taïga.

_ Si on arrive à pratiquer ici, expliqua Tsuki, nous seront imbattables.

Effectivement, s'ils étaient capables d'éviter à pleine vitesse la dizaine d'arbres qui se dressaient autour d'eux, un match sur le terrain ne leur poserait aucun problème.

_ De toute façon, pour l'instant le terrain est réservé tous les jours par les équipes "officielles" pour qu'ils puissent entraîner leurs nouveaux joueurs, avoua Tsuky d'un air dédaigneux.

_ Ce ne sont pas quelques arbres qui vont nous arrêter, décréta une voix dans leur dos.

_ Taysa? S'étonna Hanae de voir sa camarade de maison ici.

_ Je me suis finalement, décidée, reconnu cette dernière. Ta carte est vraiment pratique.

_ Ah, soupira la jeune fille rougissante. C'est juste un sort de localisation… Comme on n'était pas sûr de l'endroit exacte de l'entraînement…

_ En tout cas, ça marche du tonnerre ! Approuva Taysa, tu devrais penser à en faire d'autres si votre équipe s'agrandit.

_ En tout cas avec toi on a une équipe complète déjà, remarqua Liam ravi.

_ Tout le monde sait quel poste il veut pratiquer pour l'instant? Enchaîna Tsuki en distribuant les balais.

_ Tu les as récupéré où? S'étonna Taysa.

_ Secret, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

_ Madame Bibine se sent responsable, lui chuchota Tora d'un air entendu.

Pendant ce temps, Liam sortit la malle qui contenait les différentes balles nécessaire à la pratique de leur sport favori. Taysa enchanta les arbres pour qu'ils forment les arceaux et Taïga s'occupa de délimiter la surface du terrain qui était semé d'embûches sous la forme des troncs d'arbres.

_ Comme il s'agit du premier entraînement, allez y doucement, demanda Tsuki, le but va être de se familiariser avec le terrain et nos nouveaux coéquipiers. Un poursuiveur, un batteur dans chaque équipe, un match est terminé quand Hanae a attrapé le vif d'or et on recommence.

_ C'est parti, chantonna Luna.

Tsuki resta au sol pour cette première manche, préférant observer avec minutie comment évoluait chaque membre de leur nouvelle équipe. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir faire de vrais matchs ce qui l'ennuyait légèrement. La prochaine étape pour leur petit club serait de faire de la publicité dans les couloirs de l'école histoire de recruter d'autres membres. Peut-être serait-il même possible d'avoir plusieurs équipes avec des capitaines différents dans chacune d'elles. L'idée était à creuser. La japonaise enchanta discrètement les arbres pour les rendres aussi moelleux que du coton et évita ainsi que Tora ne se fracasse le nez dessus après avoir voulu à tout prix renvoyer un cogneur dans la tête de Taysa. Visiblement, la serdaigle avait le don de le rendre beaucoup moins flegmatique.

Hanae finit par attraper le vif d'or au bout de trente minutes et ils s'octroyèrent une rapide pause puis Taysa échangea de place avec Tsuki. Celle-ci fut ravie de pouvoir à nouveau se donner à fond sur un balais et se délecta de l'incroyable sensation de vitesse et d'excitation que cela lui procurait. Effectivement, les arbres représentaient une difficulté de tailles mais l'obstacle ne rendait l'exercice qu'encore plus intéressant. Ginny en face d'elle faisait preuve d'une incroyable créativité pour la surprendre et elle fut impressionnée de la voir faire.

Finalement, l'entraînement se termina avec seulement quelques bleus : Tora avait finit par haïr les arbres qui d'après ses propres mots se jetaient délibérément sur son chemin. Globalement, ils étaient plutôt fiers de leur travail d'équipe mais ils se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir un niveau de compétition.

_ Prochaine étape, déclara Tora, des vestiaires !

_ Bah tant qu'on est entre nous on peut bien se changer ensemble, tenta Liam avec un air innocent.

Le pauvre garçon dû essuyer plusieurs tentatives de meurtre avant que la tension collective ne se calme.

_ Regagnons la grande salle avant qu'on ne rate le repas, décréta Taïga qui pensait essentiellement avec son estomac.

Le groupe de joueurs de quidditch la suivit sans une ombre d'hésitation, leurs ventres criant famine, et ils quittèrent leur terrain improvisé. Heureusement, les fins de journées s'étiraient en longueurs et le soleil n'était pas encore couché leur permettant ainsi de retrouver leur chemin sans soucis. Soudain, Tsuki qui fermait la marche aperçut quelque chose à travers les arbres. Son coeur rata un battement avant de se remettre à un rythme beaucoup trop accéléré, sa respiration devient anarchique l'empêchant de formuler ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle tenta de se calmer mais c'était en vain car au même instant elle aperçut à nouveau ce qui l'avait ainsi choquée.

Hanae qui fermait la marche en silence finit par se rendre compte qu'il manquait une présence dans son dos. Tsuki aurait dû s'y trouver, elle avait passé le trajet à se demander si c'était le bon moment pour essayer de discuter avec elle de ce qui la tracassait mais elle n'avait pas réussi à s'y résoudre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne l'entendait plus, ni le bruit de ses pas ni sa respiration, seulement un lourd silence oppressant.

_ Où est Tsuki? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante quand elle se fut retournée pour constater son absence.

_ Elle n'était pas avec toi? S'étonna Ginny qui avait passé le trajet en pleine discussion avec Tora et Liam.

_ Non, se morfondit la jeune fille, elle a laissé son sac...

_ Allez chercher un professeur, déclara brusquement Taiga en prenant la tête du petit groupe, je vais la chercher. Tora tu t'occupes de surveiller les environs.

L'atmosphère avait complètement changé, au lieu d'être innocent et bucolique elle était maintenant tendue et stressante comme si chacun se tenait sur ses gardes. Tora fit rapidement le tour de leur groupe comme s'il cherchait quelque chose avant de secouer négativement la tête pendant que Taiga reniflait les affaires laissées par leur amie japonaise. Taysa et Ginny se retrouvèrent légèrement perdues face à cette cohésion de groupes qui dépassait ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir chez leurs camarades. Liam finit par les rejoindre pour tenter de leur remonter le moral à l'aide de ses charmes. Finalement, Taïga sembla trouver quelque chose.

_ Je pars devant, déclara-t-elle. N'oubliez pas de rester sur le qui-vive, demandez aux esprits de veiller sur vous.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, la rassura Liam, retrouve Tsuki on s'occupe du reste.

La jeune fille fronça le nez avant de filer ventre à terre entre les arbres avant de rapidement disparaître de leur champs de vision. Hanae qui était restée silencieuse ramassa lentement le sac de Tsuki avant de le serrer maladroitement contre elle.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, l'encouragea Liam, Tsuki est assez têtue pour tenir tête à n'importe qui.

Hanae se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête mais elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, totalement plongée dans ses pensées tandis que son regard restait rivé sur un étrange journal au cuir noir qui dépassait du sac qu'elle tenait.

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ

Taiga se laissa aller un instant au scepticisme : elle ne comprenait pas qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Tsuki à leur fausser ainsi compagnie sans même les prévenir. Même si elle n'était pas d'un naturel très bavard, elles avaient grandis ensemble comme des soeurs et elles n'avaient aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Donc, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait la faire réagir ainsi. Seulement, elle ne voyait pas comment cela aurait pu arriver ici. L'autre solution, et la plus logique en un sens, était que cette forêt interdite ne s'appelait pas ainsi pour rien. D'un autre côté, pourquoi diable garderait-il une forêt aussi dangereuse à deux mètres d'une école remplie d'enfants?

Elle en était là de ses interrogations quand elle remarqua une zone dans l'herbe qui semblait avoir été aplatie comme si quelqu'un y était tombé où s'y était assis. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de signes de luttes ni de sang ce qui la rassura au moins légèrement sur l'état de son amie. Visiblement, elle s'était contentée de courire en ligne droite comme si c'était elle qui pourchassait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

La jeune fille devait bien reconnaître que dans ces moments-là, elle était bien contente d'être née ainsi. Son flaire était infaillible et sa vision dépassait de loin celle d'un simple humain, tout comme sa force physique. Seul quelqu'un de son espèce pourrait rivaliser avec elle et le seul autre qu'elle connaissait été son frère, et ils étaient bien trop flemmards pour se livrer à ce genre de choses. Si quelqu'un l'avait croisée ainsi : les yeux jaunes comme un animal, courant à moitié penchée comme si elle hésitait à se mettre à quatre pattes; elle n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Soudain, son regard accrocha quelque chose au loin. Elle reconnut instantanément la longue chevelure noire et raide de Tsuki, sans attendre elle se précipita en avant et faillit presque lui rentrer dedans quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était immobile par terre.

_ Tsuki ! S'exclama-t-elle en la secouant par les épaules avec autant de délicatesse qu'elle pouvait -c'est à dire aucune-. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Tu as mal quelque part?(

La japonaise était silencieuse, le regard dans le vague et des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues.

_ Je crois que votre camarade s'est sentie mal, déclara soudainement une voix grave et traîne comme triste, dans son dos.

Taïga sursauta comme un chat qu'on aurait surpris et elle gronda en découvrant une étrange créature mi-humaine mi-cheval. Elle rencontrait pour la première fois un centaure; il avait des cheveux roux et une barbe de la même couleur tandis que son torse musclé apparaissait dénudé de tout vêtement, la ressemblance avec un être humain s'arrêtait là car le reste de son corps était celui d'un cheval sur quatre pattes avec une robe noisette et une longue queue rougeâtre.

_ C'est vous qui l'avez blessée? Demanda Taïga en tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

_ Un poulain ne devrait pas parler ainsi à son aîné, la réprimanda-t-il en la regardant de haut.

Finalement, il détourna le regard de la jeune fille pour regarder le ciel nocturne qui commençait à laisser apercevoir quelques étoiles.

_ Le destin est souvent tragique mais personne ne peut s'y défiler, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Est-ce une menace?

Taïga savait que les centaures n'avaient pas la même réflexion qu'un être humain ordinaire, elle avait lu tous les livres que contenaient leur bibliothèque et certaines parlaient d'eux et de leur faculté de lire l'avenir dans les étoiles.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire, même si tu tiens plus du loup que du poulain, répondit-il finalement sans se détacher de sa contemplation.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'il insinuait mais le fait qu'il sache autant de choses sur elle alors qu'elle ne savait rien de lui, lui déplaisait grandement ! Elle allait ouvrir à nouveau la bouche quand elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.

_ C'est bon Taïga, déclara Tsuki qui s'était relevée.

La japonaise essuya ses yeux et lui lança un regard convaincant.

_ Je vais mieux maintenant, on peut rentrer.

_ Si tu le dis, soupira son amie.

Tsuki s'inclina devant le centaure avant de suivre Taïga qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner d'eux. Elles prirent le chemin du château sans un mot.

_ Merci d'être venue me chercher, déclara soudainement Tsuki.

_ Baka, répliqua Taïga en la bousculant familièrement.

_ Je sais, soupira celle-ci en riant avant de faire de même.

Elles se retrouvèrent alors à se bousculer comme des enfants et roulèrent par terre sans faire attention à ce qu'elles faisaient jusqu'à se heurter à des pieds, humains cette fois-ci.

_ Qu'est-ce que deux élèves de premières années font ici? Demanda une voix qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

Taïga leva les yeux sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui semblait aussi roux que Ginny.

_ Un Weasley? Pari-t-elle innocemment.

* * *

Un nouveau personnage fais son apparition :p A votre avis il s'agit de qui? :3

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)


	5. Chapter 5 - La chambre des secrets

Hello :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La chambre des secrets a été ouverte**

* * *

_ Halloween, soupira Tsuki. La meilleure fête de l'année!

_ Même avant Noël? Tenta Ginny.

_ Largement avant, acquiesça-t-elle. C'est la période de l'année où la barrière entre le monde des esprits et celui des humains s'affaiblit le plus et où pleins de choses extraordinaires se produisent !

_ Elle dit ça et demain matin elle sera en pleine dépression, se moqua Taïga.

_ Comme tout les ans, termina Tora.

Deux coussins vinrent étouffer les jumeaux qui moururent en silence tandis que Tsuki gardait contenance sans paraître avoir même remarquée leurs interventions.

_ Dooonc, je disais, reprit-elle, beaucoup de choses arrivent le soir d'halloween, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles sont toujours surprenantes et intéressantes !

_ Chez moi, c'était surtout synonyme de farces encore plus débiles, soupira Ginny visiblement agacée par ses propres souvenirs.

_ Cette année tu seras avec nous, la rassura Taïga qui avait réussi à se libérer des coussins assassins de la japonaise. En attendant, la journée est presque terminée et il ne s'est rien passé de ce que tu avais promis Tsuki.

_ Plus la nuit approche, plus les chances augmentent, insista celle-ci.

_ Si tu le dis, fit Tora, en tout cas moi je vais manger. Apparement, le repas de ce soir sera uniquement composé de sucreries !

L'air ravie de leur ami les laissa imaginer l'indigestion qui allait suivre mais ils décidèrent tout de même de le suivre parce que, sérieusement, les bonbons c'est super. Durant le trajet pour se rendre à la grande salle, Tsuki laissa son esprit vagabonder en direction du carnet qu'elle avait subtilisé à son amie. Celle-ci s'était rendue compte de sa disparition seulement quelques heures après qu'ils soient rentrés du quidditch et elle avait fouillé paniquement leur chambre sans vouloir répondre à leurs questions. La japonaise fut alors bien contente de l'avoir pris au vu du pouvoir qui semblait exercer sur elle et qui n'avait rien de naturel ni de très sain. Ginny n'avait pas dormi de la nuit suite à ça et Taïga et elle avaient veillé sur elle de peur que de mauvais esprits soient à l'oeuvre. Finalement, quelques jours après la mésaventure était déjà oublié et Tsuki s'était enfin décidée à montrer le fameux carnet à son père. Cela pourrait représenter un bon cadeau pour faire la paix puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis l'incident du cours de vol. Les leçons de potions étaient devenus ironiquement un véritable plaisir vu qu'il se contentait de l'ignorer avec une indifférence glaciale qui aurait vexé n'importe qui mais pas elle. Son comportement était celui d'un enfant vexé, si certain avait su ce qu'elle pensait de son père, ils auraient sûrement été choqué. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le loisir de mettre son plan en action car quand elle jugea que Ginny était suffisamment sevrée pour qu'elle prenne le risque de ressortit le carnet, elle ne le trouva plus.

La jeune fille grimaça mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu le perdre? Elle avait d'abords crû que Ginny l'avait récupéré mais il n'était pas non plus dans ses affaires. Au bout de plusieurs jours de recherches infructueuses, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que le carnet s'était tout simplement volatilisé. Elle avait hésité à prévenir tout de même son père mais elle n'aimait pas venir porter des accusations sans preuves. Finalement, les jours s'étaient succédés et elle avait fini par oublier l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle l'avait tenu la première fois dans ses mains.

_ Vous ne sentez pas quelque chose? Demanda soudainement Tora le nez froncé.

_ On dirait une odeur de sang, fit Taïga.

_ Du sang? S'exclama Ginny.

_ Du sang d'animal, la rassura la jumelle, mais c'est quand même étrange…

_ Je me demande d'où ça vient...

Soudain, deux ombres surgirent sur eux en hurlant comme des créatures toutes droit sorties des enfers les plus effrayants. Ginny sursauta tandis que les jumeaux se contentaient de grogner de mécontentement, ils n'aimaient pas être pris par surprise.

_ Stupéfix ! Fred et George, évidemment, déclara Tsuki avec dédain tout en gardant sa baguette magique brandit devant elle. J'espère que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que nous mangions votre part de sucrerie en dédommagement pour vos blagues idiotes contre votre petite soeur… Et la prochaine fois, je vous laisserais avec ces deux-là…

Il y avait une règle à respecter : ne jamais essayer de surprendre Taïga et Tora, à moins d'avoir envie de finir rapidement sa vie dans d'atroces souffrances. Les deux se tenaient les yeux écarquillés et dévisageaient les jumeaux Weasley comme s'ils se demandaient lequel ils allaient manger en premier. On aurait presque pu voir la bave s'échapper de leurs lèvres. Ginny regarda ses frères avec une expression indéchiffrable et Tsuki craint un instant être allée trop loin.

_ Tu n'aurais pas un stylo? Demanda-t-elle finalement les prenant par surprise.

_ Je dois avoir ça quelque part, supposa la japonaise en fouillant les poches de sa robe de sorcière.

_ Merci.

Ginny déboucha le marqueur noir avec une expression diabolique sur le visage avant de s'approcher de ses frères.

_ Bon, quelqu'un finira bien par passer ici et vous libérer, déclara Tsuki avec amusement.

_ Bonne soirée ! Conclu Ginny d'un ton enjoué.

La japonaise était presque sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vue aussi heureuse comme si un poids s'était soudain libéré de ses épaules. Elles croisèrent Percy à un détour du couloir et avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

_ Va te faire voir Percy, si maman veut quelque chose elle peut me le demander directement ! Déclara tout de go l'ancienne effacée Ginny qui était devenue étonnement redoutable.

 _J'ai créé un monstre,_ songea Tsuki avant de hausser les épaules avec un sourire ravie tandis que Percy choqué se contentait de les regarder passer sans retrouver la parole.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, grommela Taïga, à croire que personne n'a de considération pour nous.

_ C'est pourtant pas compliqué, ajouta Tora en enfournant rapidement des poignées entières de bonbons dans sa bouche.

_ Ne pas susciter notre instinct et tout se passera normalement, continua sa soeur.

_ Votre instinct? Demanda Ginny qui se trouvait ce soir-là le courage d'affronter toutes ses peurs.

_ Je pense que tu sais très bien de quoi nous parlons, rétorqua Tora sans animosité mais avec son regard vert perçant et déstabilisant.

_ De…, bafouilla la Weasley hésitante, de loups-garous?

En voyant Tora et Taïga tiquer, elle comprit qu'elle avait commis un impaire, elle en eut la certitude quand Tsuki disparut sous la table pour rire aux larmes.

_ On est des bloodwoolfs, reprit Tora en tant visiblement de garder son calme.

_ J'en ai entendu parler, déclara Luna les surprenant.

_ Moi aussi, avoua Ginny, mais beaucoup de gens disent que c'est pareil.

_ Beaucoup de gens sont idiots, répliqua sèchement Tsuki qui s'était remise de son hilarité.

_ Il y a une grande différence, commença Taïga avant d'être interrompue.

_ Je ne trouve pas Hanae ! Déclara Liam en arrivant essoufflé à leur table.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'étonna Tsuki en réagissant au quart de tour.

_ Je suis allé la chercher pour passer la soirée avec nous mais Taysa m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas dans leur dortoir.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vue non plus, avoua Luna d'une voix douce.

_ Et Harry? Tu as demandé à Harry? Demanda la japonaise en tentant de garder son sang froid.

_ Il n'est pas là non plus, déclara Tora en désignant la table des gryffondors qui semblait presque vide sans eux..

_ Ni Ron et Hermione, constata Taïga. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Allons la chercher, décréta Tsuki.

Les sept amis se levèrent dans un bel ensemble avant de sortir à moitié en courant dans le couloir. Leur sortie ne passa pas inaperçue mais comme le reste de l'école était maintenant habitué à leurs frasques, personne ne s'en étonna.

_ Si elle n'est pas dans son dortoir ni dans le grand hall, où est-ce qu'elle peut être? Se demanda Ginny à haute voix.

_ Pas besoin de se prendre la tête si on est là, la rassura Tora.

_ On connaît son odeur par coeur, expliqua Taïga en tapotant espièglement son nez.

_ On dirait des chiens limiers comme ceux des moldus, déclara Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

Heureusement, elle ne regardait pas dans la direction des jumeaux et elle ne vit ainsi pas les regards choqués et blessés qu'ils lui lancèrent. Ginny aurait sûrement ris devant leurs expressions si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète pour Hanae. Liam semblait encore plus préoccupé qu'elle. Si elle avait bien compris le fonctionnement de leur groupe d'amis d'enfance, Tsuki était la plus âgée puis Liam venait en second, puis les jumeaux et finalement Hanae en dernière à tel point qu'elle paraissait même presque plus jeune encore. Pourtant, c'était généralement le jeune Black qui s'occupait de la jeune Potter, à croire que les parents avaient déteint sur les enfants. Du coup, la situation était à l'image de leurs relations : Liam semblait très nerveux, cherchant dans tous les coins en suivant Tora et Taïga dont les visages étaient quasiment expressifs tandis que Tsuki marchait derrière mais au lieu d'une expression inquiète, elle semblait étonnement agacée. Ginny marchait à côté d'elle, indécise sur l'attitude ou le comportement à suivre alors que Luna semblait complètement ailleurs comme à son habitude.

_ Liam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? S'étonna une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

_ Harry, fit Liam d'une voix étranglée, on cherche Hanae.

_ Il y a une odeur de sang, déclara Taïga en s'approchant du mur à côté d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce message? Se demanda Ginny en voyant les lettres rougeoyantes sur le mur.

_ La chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde, lut Tsuki à haute voix les sourcils froncés.

_ Mais c'est Miss Teigne? S'étrangla Liam. Vous avez vu qui a fait ça?

_ On est arrivé c'était déjà comme ça, expliqua Ron.

Tsuki surprit le regard gêné qu'il lança à Harry, elle songea qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne leur disaient pas. Elle allait vraiment devoir avoir une grande discussion avec le frère d'Hanae et rapidement serait pour le mieux.

_ J'entends les autres qui arrivent, leur apprit Tora.

_ Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ici, déclara Hermione.

_ Trop tard, déclara sombrement Taïga.

Au même instant, les élèves qui venaient de finir leur repas d'Halloween débarquèrent de tous les côtés, rendant toutes fuites impossible. Et, comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée, ils entendirent la voix de Rusard se rapprocher.

La suite fut un peu confuse dans l'esprit des jeunes élèves qui furent accusés à tort d'un forfait qu'ils auraient bien eu du mal à réaliser; apparement Miss Teigne avait été pétrifié par une puissante magie mais le professeur Chourave connaissait un antidote efficace. La situation aurait dû se tasser à ce moment là mais Rusard été tout simplement hors de lui et les autres élèves se mirent à diffuser des rumeurs sur leurs camarades qui n'étaient pas issus de famille au sang-pur.

Tsuki resta silencieuse le temps que les professeurs tentent de tirer au clair ce qu'il se passait mais quelque chose l'angoissait : elle sentait une pression invisible sur ses épaules comme un mauvais pressentiment ou une présence mauvaise. Pourtant, elle ne voyait aucun esprit susceptible de lui faire ressentir une telle chose autour d'eux, étonnement cet étrange fourmillement de sentiments négatifs lui fit immédiatement penser au journal. Elle devait le retrouver pour en avoir le coeur net. A côté d'elle, Ginny regardait son amie en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour l'aider. Il était clairement visible qu'elle se sentait mal et elle souhaitait sincèrement l'aider comme elle le faisait tout le temps avec elle depuis le début de l'année. La rousse glissa sa main dans celle de la japonaise qui semblait se détendre imperceptiblement à son plus grand soulagement.

_ Mademoiselle Otori-Snape, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau, demanda soudainement le professeur de potions.

_ Seulement si Ginny vient avec moi, décréta la jeune fille avec un air de défis.

Severus faillit lui demander d'où lui venait cette manie de lui tenir tête ainsi puis il se rappela qui était sa mère et qui l'avait élevée. L'expression les chiens ne font pas des chats lui parut soudainement tout à fait limpide. Il se retient de sourire un instant dans un élan de fierté et tourna les talons en faisant claquer sa cape après avoir simplement hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Tsuki regarda son père en songeant qu'il était vraiment une drama queen quand il était à l'école (c'était Liam qui lui avait appris ce mot et elle trouvait qu'il sonnait plutôt bien).

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois dans le bureau personnel du professeur Snape, celui-ci était très bien tenu avec des étagères remplies de livres, des armoires où des ingrédients étiquetés étaient visibles et son chaudron personnel qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Tsuki se sentit étonnement relaxée d'être ici au milieu d'objets qui avaient bercé son vie et elle désira pendant une fraction de seconde installer un canapé dans le fond de la salle où elle pourrait venir se rouler en boule quand elle se sentait au plus bas.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, déclara soudainement Severus en lui tendant un paquet.

Ginny parut étonnée et Tsuki accepta le cadeau avec un léger sourire curieux au vu de la forme légèrement révélatrice du contenu. La jeune fille en sortit un nimbus 2001 flambant neuf dont l'odeur de cire l'enivra un instant, ses joues rosirent tandis qu'un sourire sincèrement comblé s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que ta passion du quidditch avait franchi une nouvelle étape, déclara Snape d'un air qu'il voulait détaché mais qui ne trompait personne, alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait que tu sois bien équipée.

_ Merci papa ! S'exclama la japonaise en lui sautant soudainement au cou le prenant par surprise.

Elle n'avait pas dû faire ça depuis ses six ans environ et son dos failli ne pas survivre au choc de se rendre compte que sa petite fille avait réellement grandis physiquement. Mais, le plaisir qu'il ressentait à cet instant en la voyant heureuse lui fit oublier qui il était et le fait qu'ils avaient un public. De son côté, Ginny se demandait sincèrement qui avait échangé son professeur avec ce père de famille légèrement papa poule au sourire comblé.

Malheureusement, ils ne purent pas rester indéfiniment et Snape finit par les renvoyer dans leur dortoir, il leur demanda d'être prudentes le temps que l'affaire autour de la chambre des secrets n'était pas éclaircie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de ça? Demanda Tsuki en se rendant compte que si quelqu'un avait des informations cela devait bien être son père.

Severus s'apprêtait à lui servir l'habituel refrain sur le fait que la chambre des secrets n'étaient qu'une légende et qu'elle n'avait jamais été trouvé mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. S'il avait bien envie qu'un élève soit au courant, c'était bien sa fille. L'information était la première défense pour s'armer contre les dangers qui existaient.

_ Personne ne sait où elle se trouve exactement ni si elle existe vraiment, déclara-t-il très sérieusement, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il s'agit d'un lègue de Salazar Serpentard qui désirait faire le trie entre les élèves de sang purs et les autres. Elle aurait déjà été ouverte une fois, une moldue est morte et le gardien des clefs de Poudlard a été accusé à sa place. Mais rien ne prouve qu'il s'agissait vraiment de la chambre des secrets.

_ Quelqu'un est mort, s'étonna Ginny excessivement mal à l'aise.

Tsuki ne fit pas de commentaire, elle était plongée dans sa réflexion tentant de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer dans l'école et ses propres sensations. Elle ne remarqua pas le teint très blanc de son amie qui semblait ne plus désirer que partir de là. La japonaise songea au carnet qu'elle avait perdu, et s'il avait un lien avec tout ça? Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier maintenant qu'il n'était plus en sa possession.

_ Cela n'arrivera pas cette fois, les rassura Severus d'un air sérieux, allez vous coucher maintenant.

Les deux jeunes filles n'insistèrent pas cette fois-ci et elles filèrent en direction de leur salle commune. Tsuki tenait fermement son nouveau balais et progressivement elle laissa son esprit se concentrer sur le quidditch plutôt que ces affreuses histoires de chambre des secrets.

_ Si tu veux, je te le prêterais, déclara-t-elle à l'intention de Ginny.

_ Sérieusement? ça serait super ! S'exclama celle-ci un sourire faisant plusieurs fois le tour de son visage.

_ On testera ça lors de la prochaine séance, lui promit Tsuki. J'ai presque envie de filer en douce l'essayer maintenant mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'avec ce qui se passe les professeurs aient renforcés la surveillance…

_ D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire, ronchonna Ginny, tu aurais pu me le dire !

_ Désolée, s'excusa Tsuki en haussant les épaules, ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire.

_ Mais si, répliqua la rousse, en plus tu es née la nuit d'Halloween c'est cool !

_ Si je te dis quelque chose, tu me promets de ne pas le répéter? Demanda soudainement la japonaise d'un air mortellement sérieux.

_ Bien sûr, lui promit Ginny, en reprenant sa main dans la sienne, tu peux compter sur moi.

_ Parfois, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, parfois j'ai l'impression d'exister depuis bien plus longtemps… J'ai conscience de choses bien avant que je sois née… D'un monde différent du nôtre remplis d'esprits et bien plus paisible où toutes les choses ont un sens.

Ginny assimila ses paroles en tentant de les comprendre même si leur signification lui échappait légèrement mais elle sentait que ce que disait Tsuki lui importait énormément alors elle voulait vraiment les comprendre pour pouvoir la soutenir.

_ Peut-être, commença son amie, peut-être que tu es bien plus que ce que tu penses… En tout cas, peu importe qui tu es vraiment, je serais toujours ton amie, lui assura Ginny.

_ Merci, fit sincèrement Tsuki en passant une main sur son visage comme pour essayer de cacher ses yeux.

La Weasley craint un instant qu'elle se mette à pleurer mais quand elle rabaissa son bras, ses pupilles noirs brillaient simplement tandis qu'un sourire légèrement narquois effleurait ses lèvres. Le moment de doutes était passé et elle était redevenue la Tsuki qu'elle connaissait, dur, confiante en ses capacités et légèrement goguenarde. Ginny aurait aimé lui poser des questions sur sa mère mais elle sentit que ce n'était pas le bon moment et elle préféra repousser ses questions pour plus tard.

_ Allons nous coucher, proposa-t-elle.

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ

_ Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons mon nouvel assistant, déclara Lupin.

Les gryffondors étaient mélangés au serdaigle pour ce cours en défense contre les forces du mal et ils assistaient tous avec curiosité aux cours toujours plus intéressants et intrigants de leur enseignant. Il aurait pu être le professeur préféré de toute l'école s'il n'était pas de notoriété commune qu'il était un loup-garous. Taïga regarda son père avec un mélange de consternation et de fierté. Elle songeait qu'il fallait sûrement beaucoup de courage pour oser se lever tout les matins et donner cours à des élèves dont la moitié le considérait comme un monstre à peine humain. Elle-même ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait mais elle trouvait tout de même qu'il leur donnait des cours de qualité et elle en ressentait une profonde fierté. Son propre caractère était plus passif, tout comme son frère, et elle se contentait de voir les évènements arriver les uns après les autres sans se soucier réellement de leurs conséquences.

_ Je me présente, fit le nouveau venu. Charlie Weasley, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Taïga cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, soudainement tendue en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de la même personne qu'elle avait rencontré dans la forêt interdite avec Tsuki quelques jours avant. Il était légèrement plus petit que son père mais beaucoup plus costaud. Sa tenue de sorcier était remontée au niveau de ses manches laissant découvrir des marques de brûlures et il portait ses cheveux rasés sur les côtés et le reste en queue de cheval courte ce qui donnait une impression générale assez déconcertante et en complet décalage avec le reste des enseignants de l'école.

_ Charlie m'aidera dans la préparation des cours, expliqua Lupin, mais aussi à vous les dispenser. N'hésitez pas à le solliciter en cas de problème.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrive que maintenant ? Demanda une serdaigle d'un air pincé.

_ Il y avait une éclosion d'oeufs de dragons dans la réserve où je travaille que je ne pouvais me résoudre à rater, expliqua Charlie avec un sourire qui leur fit rapidement comprendre son attachement pour ces créatures magiques.

_ Nous allons donc profiter des connaissances de Charlie pour faire aujourd'hui un cours sur les dragons. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas empiéter sur les cours de mon collègue sur les animaux fantastiques mais il est intéressant d'étudier les différentes techniques et options qui se présentent à vous si jamais vous veniez à tomber nez à nez avec une de ces magnifiques créatures.

Un murmure d'excitation parcourut la salle et tous les élèves se retrouvèrent accrochés aux lèvres de leurs professeurs qui avaient tout deux le don de se faire écouter par leur classe. Taïga ne pouvait détacher son regard de Charlie, il n'avait rien à voir avec le reste de sa fratrie, à la limite elle aurait pu lui trouver quelques ressemblances avec Ginny comme la façon qu'ils avaient de placer leurs mains ou de regarder leur interlocuteur avec une intense sincérité dans les yeux.

Finalement, le cours passa à une telle vitesse que Taïga se retrouva dans le couloir sans vraiment avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Son jumeau lui lança un regard explicite, ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher car depuis la naissance ils se comprenaient parfaitement sans avoir besoin d'échanger de mots, ce qui avait sûrement fait que renforcer leur flegme naturel. De plus, leur physique les rendait difficilement distinctif malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas le même sexe. Ils portaient tous les deux leurs cheveux vénitien assez courts et avaient les yeux d'un vert troublant. Soudain, les oreilles de Taïga la chatouillèrent quand elle entendit des élèves de troisième année parler de son père.

"Ce programme de réinsertion des loups-garous, c'est complètement débiles"

"Ils ne sont même pas humains."

"On devrait les enfermer dans des cages."

Taïga sentit son sang lui monter à la tête et elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder son frère pour savoir qu'il pensait la même chose. L'un comme l'autre, les remarques sur leur condition ne faisaient que les effleurer mais ils ne pouvaient absolument pas supporter qu'on s'en prenne à leur père. Il était la personne la plus douce et la plus aimante qu'ils connaissaient et rien ni personne n'avait le droit de le traiter ainsi.

Les deux jumeaux attendirent que les trois élèves s'avancent dans leur direction avant de tendre discrètement leurs pieds pour faire trébucher les deux qui étaient aux extrémités. Le dernier n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait qu'ils le bousculaient sans ménagement pour le faire tomber par terre. Taïga surplomba ensuite leurs aînés enchevêtrés dans leurs robes de sorciers avec un regard aussi tranchant que l'acier.

_ La prochaine fois que vous parlez ainsi de notre père, attendez-vous à bien pire que ça ! Déclara-t-elle.

_ Et je vous ferais remarquer que notre père s'est battu aux côtés des autres sorciers pour que des idiots comme vous puissent vivre sans craindre vous-savez-qui !

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Répliqua l'un d'eux à moitié énervé et à moitié effrayé.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Taïga d'un air mauvais, le droit on se le donne nous-même !

_ Je le dirais à mon père ! S'exclama-t-il en levant maladroitement avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette rapidement suivit de ses deux compères.

_ C'est ça, lança Tora, j'attends ça avec impatience.

* * *

Je respecte tout de même le plot de l'histoire mais ce ne sera pas forcément le cœur de cette première année ;)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :p


	6. Chapter 6 - Apprendre à être père

Hello ! Nous voilà aujourd'hui pour un chapitre un peu différent :3

J'avais vraiment envie d'aborder ce sujet et je referais sûrement d'autres chapitres comme ça tout au long de l'histoire ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Apprendre à être père**

* * *

 _11 ans avant_

Aslinn se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un essayer de défoncer sa porte. Enfin s'était l'impression qu'elle avait ou alors le visiteur était particulièrement désespéré de la faire se lever. Elle était rentrée de chez Lily depuis seulement quelques heures et son état ne s'était pas particulièrement amélioré. Elle avait dû gérer l'état de crise avec la moitié de l'ordre du Phénix qui avait débarqué chez les Potters, rapidement suivit par une partie du ministère de la magie. Ensuite Il avait fallut lever le quiproquo sur Sirius et se rendre à l'évidence que Peter les avait trahis. James avait été anéanti par la nouvelle et l'état de Lily n'avait fait que le faire sombrer davantage. Toute la famille avait été finalement admise à Sainte Mangouste pour passer des tests plus poussés et Aslinn avait profité de la confusion générale pour s'esquiver et éviter qu'on vienne lui poser des questions. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de comme elle avait fait revenir James à la vie et se sentait tellement faible que la seule idée de réfléchir la rendait malade.

Aslinn avait fait appel à un esprit pour rentrer chez elle, laissant le soin à Rémus d'assister ses amis dans la pagaille ambiante. Heureusement, Sir Robert était là et il l'aida à préparer une potion régénératrice couplée avec une potion de sommeil pour qu'elle puisse se remettre. Malheureusement, quelqu'un venait de la réveiller et elle n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Elle entendit Sir Robert se dirigeait vers la porte du château mais elle préférait éviter que des personnes extérieurs de la famille le voit pour éviter les questions délicates sur son identité.

_ J'arrive, fit-elle en faisant signe à Robert de rester dans l'ombre.

En quelques pas, elle eut la main sur la poignet et l'instant d'après elle se retrouvait devant un Severus Snape visiblement en panique. Aslinn resta quelques instants sans rien dire tellement la scène lui paraissait irréaliste. Elle songea à la potion qu'elle avait prise et tenta vainement de se souvenir si elle avait des effets secondaires connus comme des hallucinations.

_ Aslinn ! Miyuki a disparu, déclara Severus à bout de souffle.

Il avait le regard hagard et un peu fou. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, il semblait tellement dépassé et perdu, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sorcier fier et distant qu'elle connaissait. On aurait presque dit une autre personne. Puis, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se souvient comme à travers un épais brouillard de voir Miyuki l'accompagner jusque chez Lily mais après c'était le trou noir complet. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu une fois qu'elle s'était réveillée et avec tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite elle avait juste totalement oublié sa meilleure amie.

_ Quoi? S'écria Aslinn choquée. Tu es sur ? Elle nous aurait prévenu !

_ Je, commença Severus mais il semblait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus comme si son esprit refusait toujours ce qu'il venait de voir.

Aslinn avait envie de le secouer pour le forcer à parler, elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions. Elle avait crut que la panique de la veille avait cessée mais elle ne faisait que commencer, l'angoissant de plus en plus comme une main sur sa gorge. Elle sentit le bakeneko s'agiter fiévreusement en elle et pendant une très longue seconde elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir. Soudain, son regard tomba sur les bras de Severus qu'il serait compulsivement contre son torse.

_ Attends, continua l'anglaise, qu'est-ce que tu as dans tes bras?

Le sorcier sembla se rappeler de ce qu'il portait et il jeta un regard perdu aux couvertures qu'il tenait pressées contre son torse. Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit mais il ne parvenait pas non plus à se détacher de sa possession. La blandine tendit une main inquiète vers l'étrange paquet et retient sa respiration tandis qu'elle faisait apparaître une visage poupin au milieu des draps. Les pupilles étaient noirs mais ses traits asiatiques et sa façon pénétrante de la regarder lui donnèrent l'impression de se faire poignarder en plein coeur.

Aslinn tomba à genoux, elle ne s'en rendit compte que quand Sir Robert se précipita vers elle. Elle enfouie sa tête dans ses mains, incapable d'affronter ce qu'elle venait de voir.

_ Aslinn? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sir Robert paniqué de voir sa parente dans un tel état.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, murmura la jeune femme les yeux exorbités à travers ses doigts tremblant.

_ Aslinn, où est Miyuki, répéta Severus.

La Grimoire se revit alors avec sa meilleure amie, loin d'ici, cherchant un antidote à la lycanthropie, et elle revit la réaction du Kelpie quand il s'était approchée de Miyuki. Puis, d'un coup, ce fut comme si un barrage venait de céder dans son esprit et elle revit tout les moments qu'elle avait partagés avec la japonaise. Elle l'avait toujours su, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'un jour Miyuki disparaîtrait.

Elle regarda Severus et comprit que le jeune homme ne supporterais pas de perdre une deuxième fois la personne qu'il aimait. Elle-même venait de perdre sa meilleure amie mais elle se devait d'aider celui pour qui elle avait fait ça. Sans rancune ni rancoeur.

_ Sir Robert, appela-t-elle.

Sans un mot il comprit ce qu'elle voulait et il lui tendit une main salvatrice pour l'aider à se relever. Ensuite, elle prit Severus par le bras et le fit entrer doucement à l'intérieur du château.

_ Votre… Ta chambre est toujours prête ici, déclara Aslinn. Reste ici quelques temps.

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ

Aslinn regarde le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre dont était pourvue le pousse-pousse tiré par des esprits japonais aux allures de démons géants. Les derniers jours semblaient être entourés d'un brouillard épais dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, rien ne lui paraissait réel et elle s'attendait à voir Miyuki débarquer avec son sourire rassurant à tout moment. Sauf qu'elle n'était vraiment plus là. Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour arrêter d'attendre inutilement son retour, elle n'abandonnait pas vraiment, seulement elle préférait s'occuper de ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle et qui était là plutôt que des fantômes.

Severus était comme mort à l'intérieur, c'était à peine s'il parlait ou mangeait mais au moins il s'occupait de sa fille. Aslinn avait l'impression qu'une part pragmatique de son être avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de son corps mais que son esprit était définitivement rester avec Miyuki où qu'elle soit. Il avait déambulé dans le château sans sembler se rendre compte de là où il était ni de ce qu'il faisait. Seuls les pleurs de sa fille pouvait le rappeler à la réalité. Aslinn avait essayé de lui parler, en vain, il n'avait plus parler depuis qu'elle l'avait invité à entrer chez elle. Etait-ce à ce moment là que son esprit avait fuit la réalité plutôt que d'admettre le départ de la femme qui avait habité sa vie durant ces dernières années? Aslinn ne pouvait qu'à peine imaginer sa peine même si elle la partageait également. Miyuki avait été plus qu'une amie pour elle, elle avait été une soeur et c'était comme perdre la moitié d'elle-même. Mais pour Severus… Lui qui avait déjà dû tant souffrir, tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là devait perdre tout son sens.

Jusqu'à ce que, un mois plus tard, il ne vienne dans le salon, la prenant totalement au dépourvu alors qu'elle discutait avec Sir Robert des possibilités pour aménager définitivement une des chambres du château en chambre pour enfants. Il n'avait dis qu'une chose : "Je dois aller au Japon.". Il tenait son bébé dans ses bras qui semblait totalement amusé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Aslinn n'avait pas hésité, ces mots l'avaient touchée bien plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait crû et elle avait sentit s'abattre sur elle un désir incontrôlable. Elle avait agrippé quelques affaires, griffonné un mot pour Rémus puis elle avait invoqué un esprit pour les conduire dans son pays d'adoption (il était très déconseillé d'utiliser un portoloin ou de transplaner avec un bébé, encore plus un bébé sorcier). Visiblement, la petite voyait très bien les esprits car elle se mit à babiller avec enthousiasme en les voyant et cela l'occupa toute la durée du trajet.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une petite heure pour se retrouver à l'autre bout du monde et Aslinn crut presque percevoir un chant dans l'air qui lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Elle se tourna vers Severus et fut choquée de voir une larme couler sur sa joue tandis qu'il découvrait à nouveau le paysage japonais. L'émotion lui saisit également la gorge et elle détourna pudiquement le regard. Les esprits les déposèrent devant Mahoutokoro et le trio descendit sans attendre. Le magnifique palais de nacre blanc les surpblomba tandis qu'ils revivaient chacun leurs souvenirs en ces lieux. Aslinn se revit, si petite face à ce bâtiment, la présence immuable de Miyuki à ses côtés. Severus se revit, adolescent renfermé et perdu face à la gentillesse sincère d'une étrangère aux traits hypnotiques.

_ Je te laisse, déclara soudainement Aslinn étonnée de la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait à parler comme si l'émotion l'étranglait. Tu veux que je la prenne?

Severus secoua négativement la tête en resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur sa petite fille qui ne semblait pas choqué du changement d'air. Au contraire, elle regardait autour d'eux, suivant les chemins et les cabrioles des myriades d'esprits qui habitaient le parc de l'école. Aslinn les regarda une dernière fois en ayant l'étrange impression de voir des êtres qui n'appartenaient pas à leur monde.

La jeune femme se dirigea sans attendre vers l'intérieur de l'école et fut accueilli par une de ses anciennes camarades.

_ Naname, soupira-t-elle étrangement soulagée de la revoir.

_ Aslinn, la salua-t-elle, ohayo ! Je m'attendais à ta visite.

_ La directrice aussi?

_ Evidemment, elle se trouve dans le jardin, de l'autre côté.

_ Merci Naname, tu as des nouvelles de Take et de Rin?

_ Rin se remet difficilement de sa séparation, avoua-t-elle, et Take et Fergus sont entrain d'essayer d'adopter un enfant.

_ Eh bah, souffla Aslinn, je suis ravie pour Take ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était encore avec Fergus.

_ Il faut croire que les amours de jeunesses sont les plus tenaces, répondit-elle doctement avec un clin d'oeil.

_ Il faut croire, avoua Aslinn.

Elle quitta à regret son ancienne camarade, elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser sur son métier ici, sur la nouvelle génération de sorciers japonais… Finalement, elle quitta les couloirs magnifiquement décorés avec une simplicité et une beauté sans pareil pour arriver dans le jardin réservé à la directrice. Celui-ci était encadré de buissons magiques qui la rendait invisible aux regards indésirables et qui ne s'ouvraient qu'aux personnes attendues.

_ Aslinn Grimoire, déclara Amane Amaterasu. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas revenue.

_ Trop longtemps, reconnu la jeune femme, que les esprits m'en soit témoin, je suis ravie de pouvoir être à nouveau ici.

_ La guerre en Angleterre s'est terminée à ce que j'ai appris, continua la directrice, c'est un soulagement.

_ Miyuki a disparu, avoua Aslinn en regrettant légèrement de s'être laissée aller à ses émotions.

_ Personne ne disparaît vraiment, répliqua-t-elle mystérieusement, mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse. La maison de tes parents est toujours au même endroit où tu l'as laissée il y a longtemps. Cet esprit te guidera là où tu veux te rendre.

Aslinn comprit que la discussion était terminée quand les yeux de son ancienne directrice la quittèrent pour se concentrer sur sa tasse de thé. Elle aperçut le petit onigi, sous forme d'une minuscule flamme qui brûlait éternellement et celui-ci se mit en mouvement. Elle le suivit sans hésiter à travers le jardin jusqu'à quitter les terres de l'école, elle avança encore un long moment sans se rendre compte des mètres qu'elle parcourait. Quelque chose de magique se produisait tandis que ses souvenirs d'enfants lui revenaient en mémoire : elle reconnaissait certains tours du chemin, certains arbres ou certains paysages. Une forte nostalgie la saisissait et le bakeneko qui l'habitait y répondait avec plaisir. Elle avait oublié que pour lui, il s'agissait de sa terre natale.

Il se retrouvèrent finalement près d'une vieille maison qui ressemblaient étonnamment à celle où Miyuki et elle avaient grandis. Elle semblait prête à s'écrouler mais Aslinn savait que la magie la maintiendrait encore de nombreuses années avant que cela n'arrive. Elle pénétra sur la parquet craquant et chantonnant pour se diriger vers la chambre de ses parents. La jeune femme fut saisi d'une soudaine et violente nausée qui la fit tomber à terre tandis que sa vision se troublait. L'esprit feula dans son esprit et elle revit des éclats de sang aussi vivement que si elle était à nouveau la petite fille terrifiée qui avait abandonné ses parents.

Au bout de longues minutes, l'anglaise réussit à reprendre son souffle et elle se leva en tremblant pour explorer le reste de la maison. Elle s'étonna qu'elle en ait si peu de souvenirs et se rendit progressivement compte que cela n'avait jamais vraiment été sa maison. Mais, le plus étrange restait à venir car elle finit par trouver l'atelier de ses parents. En tant que Grimoire, Sir Robert l'avait initiée aux traditions de sa famille et de leurs devoirs. Chaque membre étudiait et questionnait tout ce qu'il voyait pour le coucher dans de précieux carnets qui étaient conservés dans le château en Angleterre. Donc, Aslinn en avait déduit que si ses parents se trouvaient au Japon ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'ils avaient soudainement décidé de vivre à l'autre bout du monde, loin de leur demeure familiale.

Il fallut à Aslinn un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions et quand son esprit fut plus claire, elle put employer ses connaissances à chercher le bureau de ses parents. Visiblement, ils l'avaient caché, pour éviter que leurs enfants ne tombent dessus? Ou parce que comme le reste des connaissances de Grimoire elles ne devaient pas sortir de leur famille? Le château où elle vivait actuellement était gardé par un gardien du secret en la personne de Sir Robert et ses amis ne pouvaient s'y rendre que parce qu'il les y avait autorisés. Finalement, elle remarqua une étrange zone qui lui été passé inaperçue un peu plutôt dans la pièce principale. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de confusion comme ceux utilisés sur les moldus pour détourner leur attention de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Aslinn focusa son attention sur cet endroit et rapidement les traits devinrent moins flous jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une porte occidentale qui jurait avec le reste de l'architecture de la maison. La jeune femme posa une main sur la poignet et sentit un sort qui l'analysait, sûrement pour vérifier qu'elle était bien une Grimoire. Cela prit un certain temps mais il finit par reconnaître son appartenance à la famille et le battant s'ouvrit miraculeusement.

Aslinn pénétra comme dans un monde parrallèle, elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir quitté le Japon et ce sentiment la rendit perplexe. Le bakeneko en elle s'agitait de plus en plus, rendant son esprit confus mais elle refusait d'abandonner maintenant qu'elle était aussi prêt du but. Elle remarqua des liasses de papiers laissaient à l'abandon sur le bureau principale et commença à les lire sans attendre.

Il s'agissait principalement de prise de notes, d'ébauches de livres ou de recherches qui avaient tous en commun une chose : les esprits. Elle trouva des centaines de pages sur une foule d'esprits japonais qu'elle-même connaissait mais dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné ses parents s'y intéresser. Elle était persuadée avoir été la seule de sa famille à les voir ou alors elle été trop jeune à ce moment-là pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité du sujet d'étude de ses géniteurs. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir tandis qu'elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle allait finir par trouver dans ce petit bureau qui maintenant lui donnait la nausée comme le reste de la maison. Le bakeneko tenta de la forcer à partir mais elle résista contre lui et contre sa propre peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver.

La jeune femme remarqua un classeur posé à l'écart comme mis en valeur par sa fréquente utilisation. Elle l'ouvrir précautionneusement pour y découvrir des descriptions complètes et très précises sur le bakeneko. Celui-ci avait visiblement été observé longuement et avec horreur elle tomba même sur des relevés d'expériences menaient sur lui. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement tordu mais il ne fallait pas être idiot pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais jouer avec un esprit. Ils étaient des êtres différents d'eux, d'une pureté et d'une liberté qui ne devaient pas être corrompue par les humains ! Elle sentit une terrible colère s'emparer d'elle faisant échos à celle du bakeneko qui vivait maintenant en elle. Aslinn songea aux loups-garous, les sorciers avaient déjà provoqués un malheur terrible pourquoi continuer dans cette voie là ?

La jeune femme se sentit envahis par des émotions contradictoire, ses parents avaient provoqué eux-mêmes leur tragique mort même si c'était elle qui en avait été l'instrument involontaire. Elle leur en voulait énormément mais aussi elle se sentait triste pour eux qui n'avaient pas su voir la beauté des esprits sans vouloir la corrompre. Finalement, elle regarda longuement la salle et décida de continuer leurs recherches mais à sa façon. Une manière quelque part de faire la paix avec ses souvenirs et ses sentiments de culpabilité qui l'avaient hantée pendant presque vingt ans.

Alors qu'elle rangeait les feuilles pour les ensorceler dans sa poche, elle sentit la nausée la reprendre. Pourquoi diable était-elle aussi sensible à cet endroit ? Son visage se figea et Aslinn tira sa baguette avant de la pointer sur son ventre. Elle incanta un simple sort de reconnaissance et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Je suis enceinte, comprit-elle en riant nerveusement.

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ

Severus longea le parc de Mahoutokoro avec l'impression d'enfin renouer avec qui il était vraiment, tout trouvait un écho en lui, que ce soit le chant des oiseaux, les odeurs de fleurs ou la vision féerique des esprits qui s'amusaient autour d'eux comme pour leur souhaiter un bon retour. Lentement, il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un long et douloureux cauchemar, ses pensées se firent progressivement plus claires et finalement il se sentit presque rasséréné. Un sentiment d'assurance lui fit se sentir une douce euphorie qui guida ses pas jusqu'au fameux cerisier qui avait bercé ses séjours en ces lieux.

Sans aucune surprise, il la trouva là, reposant avec grâce sous les branches chargées de pétales rosés aux douces odeurs sucrées. Il la vit semblable à la femme qu'il avait quitté un matin pour se rendre auprès de Voldemort avant qu'elle ne disparaisse purement et simplement de sa vie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses encadraient ses traits japonais fins et délicats tandis que son corps était recouvert d'un magnifique kimono aux couleurs vertes émeraudes.

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à se retrouver juste à côté d'elle avant de s'asseoir souplement sur l'herbe, son épaule droite contre la sienne. Ce doux contact le fit frissonner de nostalgie et il retient un soupir de bien-être.

_ Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

L'air était doux et chaud, le ruisseau qui circulait berçait l'atmosphère de ses mélodieux cliquetis tandis que les oiseaux entammaient leurs chants avec ferveur.

_ Je savais que tu me retrouverais.

Un sourire complice. Les fleurs roses tombèrent entre eux et illuminèrent leurs visages. Le temps n'avait plus aucune emprise sur eux.

_ Alors comment l'as-tu appelée? Demanda-t-elle avec sa voix aux doux accents nippon.

Elle se tourna vers eux et se pencha légèrement au-dessus de lui pour découvrir le bébé qu'il tenait précieusement entre ses bras. Ses longs cheveux noirs vinrent caresser les joues de l'enfant qui tenta d'en attraper des mèches avec ses petites mains menues.

_ Tsuki, avoua Severus gêné.

Il n'avait encore prononcé ce prénom devant personne à part dans son esprit quand il s'occupait de leur enfant. Il n'y avait même pas vraiment réfléchis, ce prénom s'était imposé à lui quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois.

_ C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, le rassura-t-elle.

Sa capacité à tout faire apparaître comme naturelle et en ordre avec le reste du monde fit sourire Severus et apaisa son coeur et son esprit blessés.

_ Elle peut déjà voir les esprits, expliqua-t-il avec un mélange de fierté et d'émerveillement.

_ Elle a vécu dans le monde des esprits pendant quelques temps, expliqua-t-elle doucement en caressant le front de son enfant, elle sera toujours liée à ce lieux maintenant. Mais… La toucher ainsi…

Il vit le visage de celle qu'il aimait se troubler et il craint un instant qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement et il allait la rassurer quand il vit son visage redevenir soudainement serin.

_ Je crois que je suis heureuse, souffla-t-elle.

_ Moi aussi, l'assura-t-il.

Elle parut surprise et le regarda de ses yeux bleus qui l'avaient tant fait rêver et qui continuait à le faire voyager. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ensuite, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils regardèrent paisiblement le temps s'écouler lentement.

_ Miyuki, souffla finalement Severus. Est-ce que tu reviendras en Angleterre?

_ Pour l'instant, mes entraves me permettent encore de voyager, lui assura-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui lui sembla triste. Mais je ne suis plus là Miyuki que tu as connue.

Elle se dégagea doucement pour se mettre devant lui et soudainement l'illusion de la jeune femme disparut pour laisser place au corps d'une kitsune à la grâce sauvage et irréelle. Deux oreilles noirs s'agitaient tranquillement sur son crâne tandis que deux longues queue s'enroulaient sur ses jambes. Elle portait maintenant un léger yukata blanc qui soulignait la couleur de son pelage complètement différent de celui de la précédente Kitsune que Severus avait rencontré quand il était venu ici pour la première fois.

_ Je le sais, la rassura le jeune homme en se relevant, je l'ai toujours su.

Il se plaça devant elle et l'embrassa avec autant de tendresse que la fois précédente. Il découvrit dans sa bouche des canines pointues qu'il caressa amoureusement avec sa langue et il sentit Miyuki trembler sous ses doigts alors il glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer.

_ On sera toujours ensemble, déclara-t-il avec les esprits comme témoin de ses sentiments.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Vous aimé voir Severus en papa? :p Dites moi si vous voulez voir ça plus souvent ;)


	7. Chapter 7 - The Storm is Coming

Hello tout le monde ! Je profite de poster ce chapitre pour vous donner quelques nouvelles !

Je passe le CRPE (pour la deuxième fois hahah u_u") cette année donc je commence à être plutôt occupée avec les révisions (les épreuves commencent le 8 avril) et les partiels de ma fac (je suis en Master 2 donc j'ai un mémoire à préparer). Tout ça pour vous dire que je ne suis pas morte, que je continue bien d'écrire mais à un rythme beaucoup plus lent ^^

J'ai tout de même encore 7 chapitres bien chauds qui attendent sagement d'être lus ;)

Bonne lecture ! :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : The storm is coming**

* * *

Tsuki était ce qu'on appelle une jeune fille honnête et pleine de bonne foi, capable d'accepter les critiques tout en reconnaissant les capacités des autres. _Sauf pour le quidditch_ , songea Ginny en voyant son amie critiquer tout ce qu'elle voyait. La Weasley aurait pu s'en offusquer, après tout elle s'en prenait principalement à Harry ( _pourquoi lui? la réponse restait un mystère à ses yeux_ ), mais c'était dur de lui en vouloir quand on remarquait clairement qu'elle le faisait avec le plus de mauvaise foi possible et qu'elle était juste dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir jouer sur le terrain de quidditch. A côté d'elle, Luna expliquait longuement à Neville les propriétés du Ronflak Cornu tandis que le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le match sans paraître impoli. Sur les sièges devant eux, elle pouvait deviner Tora et Taïga roulés en boule, l'un sur l'autre, entrain de rattraper leur sommeil injustement raccourci d'après leurs dires ( _alors qu'ils avaient été réveillés exactement à la même heure que les autres jours_ ). Ginny s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans son siège avec un sourire de bienheureuse sur le visage : à cet instant là, elle était comblée.

_ Je comprends bien que Olivier fait de son mieux mais clairement ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, vertupira Tsuki, il faut être plus agressif ! Et sérieusement, on parle de Drago en attrapeur? A part bailler aux corneilles je ne l'ai pas vu faire grand chose… Enfin, Harry n'est pas beaucoup mieux, il se laisse totalement mener en bateau par ce serpent ! Quelle manque de doigté, si j'étais allée à serpentard les choses auraient bien été différentes !

Au même moment, les attrapeurs des deux équipes respectives s'élancèrent sur ce que le public supposa être le vif d'or. Mais rapidement, quelque chose sembla anormale.

_ Qu'est-ce que foutes Fred et George quand on a besoin d'eux? Grommela Tsuki en se penchant pour mieux voir.

_ Ce cognard est totalement détraqué, réalisa Ginny avec un air affolé.

_ On dirait qu'il a été ensorcelé, déclara Hermione qui était assise juste au-dessus d'eux avec Ron et Hanae.

_ Qui aurait pu faire ça? S'étonna Liam.

_ Grand frère, fit la jeune serdaigle.

Elle avait le visage très pâle et ses mains serraient le dossier devant elle à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent de façon inquiétante. Hermione tenta de la rassurer mais sa camarade restait étrangement sourde à ses tentatives, totalement obnubilée par les risques encourues par son frère.

_ Notre adversaire n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit, déclara Luna d'une voix chantante et qui devait bien être la seule à ne pas être entrain de s'inquiéter du sort de leur ami.

_ Merci Luna, enfin je suppose, fit Liam d'un air à moitié amusé.

_ On dirait que Draco a abandonné, pfff, soupira Tsuki en voyant le serpentard effectuer une remontée serrée au moment où il frôlait le sol.

_ Pas Harry ! S'écria Ginny totalement excitée par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Tout le stade était au bord de l'hystérie en voyant Harry esquiver de plus en plus difficilement le cognard sans se résoudre à abandonner le vif d'or qui continuait de lui échapper. Tsuki dû bien reconnaître qu'il avait une bonne paire de… souafles, pour continuer pour continuer malgré le danger. Et, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : la balle folle furieuse finit par le heurter violemment mais l'attrapeur réussit tant bien que mal à conserver son équilibre le temps d'attraper son but avant de se casser majestueusement ( _d'après Ginny, le mot de Tsuki était plus lamentablement_ ) la gueule dans le sable.

_ Bon ! Déclara la japonaise en posant un pied sur le siège de devant avec un air de gangster sur le visage. C'est à mon tour de jouer !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonna Ginny choquée parce qu'elle venait de voir et l'insouciance de son amie.

_ Ouvre grand les yeux !

Taïga essaya discrètement de faucher le pied de Tsuki mais celle-ci l'évita agilement en sautant en l'air pour venir atterrir avec grâce sur le terrain juste à côté de Harry qui agonisait ( _gentiment_ ) sur le sol avec une petite pirouette. Elle piqua son balais et s'élança à nouveau dans les airs en se tenant en parfait équilibre debout sur le manche.

_ Hello Hogwarts ! Déclara-t-elle sa voix magiquement amplifiée. J'en appelle aux fans et amateurs de quidditch, si vous souhaitez découvrir ce que c'est que jouer pour de vrais plutôt que de laisser seulement une poignée d'élus pratiquer ce sport? Si comme moi vous souhaitez pratiquer vraiment alors rejoignez le club de quidditch ! Si cela vous intéresse demandez Tsuki Otori-Snape !

Pour appuyer ses dires elle effectua quelques figures complexes sur le balais d'Harry avant d'atterrir à sans peine à ses côtés. La jeune fille s'inclina, se penchant ainsi tout prêt de l'oreille de son camarade :

_ Merci pour le petit moment de publicité Harry, souffla-t-elle le visage dissimulé par ses longs cheveux noirs. Un petit cadeau de ma part.

Tsuki se pencha au-dessus de son bras qui avait été blessé par le cogneur et elle souffla doucement sur l'os brisé. Harry sentit comme une sensation de menthe fraîche et la douleur disparut instantanément comme si rien n'était arrivé.

_ Oups là, fit-elle en sautant souplement en arrière. Toi il est temps que tu te calmes !

Elle pointa sévèrement sa baguette en direction du cognar qui s'immobilisa comme un enfant prêt sur le fait et dans un petit bruit de ballon dégonflé il tomba au sol et y resta sagement. Juste après, une foule de supporters rouges et ors arrivèrent pour venir soutenir leur héros du jour. Tsuki regarda Ginny s'agenouiller près de Harry pour vérifier son état et celui-ci la rassurer avec un sourire éblouissant. _J'aurais dû l'achever_ , songea la japonaise avec dépit.

Malheureusement, l'euphorie d'après match fut de courte durée car ils apprirent que Colin, un de leurs camarades de premières années avait été retrouvé pétrifié dans l'un des couloirs de l'école durant la nuit qui suivit. Ce fut donc un lendemain matin plutôt morose pour la table des serdaigles où Ginny prenait maintenant ses repas. Seuls les jumeaux semblaient ne pas avoir perdus leur appétit légendaire tandis que Liam regardait sombrement la place habituelle de Hanae qui était vide comme cela était devenue une étrange habitude ces derniers temps.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle nous fuit, soupira Liam morose.

_ Elle a peut-être besoin de temps pour réfléchir, supposa Ginny également inquiète.

_ Réfléchir à quoi? Répliqua le jeune homme visiblement irascible.

_ Je crois que toutes ces histoires lui minent le moral, supposa la jeune Weasley. Et comme certains insinuent que Harry aurait quelque chose à voir avec…

_ Harry se débrouille toujours pour se retrouver au milieu des emmerdes, déclara Taïga.

_ C'est comme une seconde nature chez lui, compléta Tora.

_ Si on veut savoir ce qu'il se passe, on devrait aller voir avec le trio d'enfer, conclu Tsuki en prenant soudainement la parole.

_ Parce que ça t'intéresse toi? Rétorqua Liam avec hargne.

Tsuki posa calmement son thé avant de transpercer son ami d'un regard aussi noir que la nuit, la température sembla chuter drastiquement et Ginny retient sa respiration. Les jumeaux étaient habitués à leurs prises de becs au sujet de Hanae et Luna semblait toujours totalement insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

_ T'en prendre gratuitement aux autres ne résoudra pas tes problèmes Liam, déclara durement Tsuki. Ne prends pas mon silence pour de l'indifférence.

Mais, visiblement, Liam n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il s'apprêtait à continuer quand ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée impromptue de deux garçons.

_ Yo, on cherche Tsuki Otori-Snape, déclara l'un d'eux aux cheveux noirs et qui semblaient partager les même origines que la jeune fille.

 _Que quelqu'un donne un cookie à ce garçon_ , songea Ginny dans son esprit en voyant Liam grogner avant d'abandonner son envie d'en découdre avec son amie. La japonaise haussa les épaules avant de se tourner avec un sourire amusé vers les nouveaux venus.

_ Vous l'avez devant vous, déclara-t-elle à moitié curieuse. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

_ Ryuk Mckinnon, je suis le cousin de Liam, on ne sait pas vu souvent mais je t'ai reconnu lors de ton speech hier, expliqua le japonais à la robe verte et argent.

_ Oh, oui, Ryuk, s'exclama Liam soudainement plus enthousiaste. Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Hogwarts ! Je pensais que tu devais aller à Mahoutokoro?

_ Finalement mon père a eu une mutation ici, expliqua Ryuk en haussant les épaules, j'imagine que ce n'était pas pour nous.

Le jeune garçon glissa un regard entendu à Tsuki qui se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement mais il était clairement visible qu'elle-même aurait aimé aller à la célèbre école japonaise. Malheureusement, elle devait rajouter ce fait à la déjà trop longue liste de chose qu'elle pouvait reprocher aux Potter.

_ Et voici Rolf Scamander, présenta-t-il son compagnon aux cheveux presque aussi blanc que ceux d'Hanae et aux joues presques aussi constellées que celles de Liam. Il est de poufsouffle, c'est un chic type.

_ Enchanté, fit celui-ci.

_ Il y a beaucoup d'esprits autour de lui, constata Luna prenant la parole pour la première fois.

_ Tu peux les voir ? S'étonna le jeune anglais.

_ Bien sûr, j'aime beaucoup les regarder évoluer, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce et détachée.

_ Je crois qu'on les a perdus, commenta Ginny en les voyant partir dans une passionnante discussion autour du ronflak cornu.

_ Effectivement, remarqua Tsuki, pourquoi vous vouliez me voir?

_ On aimerait faire partie de ton club de Quidditch, enfin Rolf n'est pas très sur mais moi je suis vraiment partant !

_ Bonne décision, le félicita-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas encore vraiment de terrain d'entraînement mais retrouve nous samedi à 16h devant le lac et on trouvera un endroit pour exercer.

_ Parfait, accepta Ryuk. Bon, je dois y aller, à plus tard.

Le japonais tenta de faire signe à son camarade de poufsouffle mais celui-ci semblait avoir complètement oublié le monde extérieur pour discuter avec Luna, dépité le serpentard haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

_ C'est ton cousin? S'étonna Ginny en s'adressant à Liam. Il ne te ressemble pas.

_ Il a été adopté, expliqua le jeune Black, ma mère et son père Fergus sont frères et soeurs mais son autre père Take est japonais alors ils l'ont adoptés là-bas. Je l'ai vu quelques fois mais je ne pensais pas le croiser ici.

Ginny allait poser une autre question quand Taïga et Tora redressèrent simultanément la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée de la grande salle.

_ Maman est là, déclara-t-il.

_ Tante Aslinn est ici? S'écria Tsuki avec presque des étoiles dans les yeux. Où est-elle?

_ Je crois qu'elle va voir ton père…

Taïga n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la japonaise avait déjà récupéré son sac et s'était levée de son siège dans la claire intention de s'enfuir rapidement.

_ Je te suis, déclara précipitamment Ginny qui n'avait pas l'intention de rester derrière.

Les deux amis disparurent rapidement.

_ C'est bizarre que votre mère décide de venir, déclara Liam, quelque chose de louche est entrain de se produire.

_ Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Tora.

_ Quelque chose rôde dans l'école et je pense que maman en sait quelque chose, compléta Taïga. On ira la voir nous aussi.

_ Je m'occupe de chercher Hanae, proposa Liam. Ensuite il faudra qu'on discute avec Harry.

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ

Ginny pensait ne plus pouvoir être surprise maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré ses amis mais leurs parents semblaient aussi surprenants qu'eux. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le bureau du père de Tsuki, la mère des jumeaux s'y trouvaient déjà visiblement en pleine discussion. Elle était une grande femme, elle ne dépassait pas le professeur Snape mais ses bottes à talons lui permettaient de le regarder droit dans les yeux, celle-ci montaient jusqu'à ses cuisses laissant apercevoir un morceau de jeans tandis qu'elle portait une chemise noir et ample qu'elle avait remonté sur ses bras. Étonnement, quand Ginny la vit, elle pensa en premier lieu à Hanae. Elle avait des cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges comme elle mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là, Aslinn tressait ses mèches en les mêlant à des perles rubis qui s'entrechoquaient mélodieusement à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait la tête. Les traits de son visage était également plus remarquable comme si elle était très sûr d'elle et avait vu beaucoup de chose.

_ Tiens mais on dirait bien la petite Tsuki, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire en les voyant arriver. Et tu dois être Ginny je suppose.

_ Enchanté, fit timidement la jeune fille.  
_ Tante Aslinn ! S'écria Tsuki.

Celle-ci se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme surprenant son amie qui ne s'était pas attendue à la voir faire cela ! Même avec son père elle était plus réservée. Ce que Aslinn semblait totalement savoir puisqu'elle en profita pour tirer la langue à celui-ci.

_ Certains auraient pu croire que voyager te rendrais plus mature, déclara Severus goguenard.

_ Certains auraient pu croire qu'une fille te rendrait plus aimable, contre-attaqua-t-elle sans vergogne.

_ J'adore les voir s'envoyer des piques, expliqua Tsuki qui avait rejoint Ginny, j'avais même inventé un sort pour compter les points pendant que je mange du pop corn.

_ J'aimerais bien avoir ça pour départir mes frères, avoua la Weasley avec un sourire complice.

_ Je suis contente de vous voir les filles, déclara soudainement Aslinn, mais la situation est grave maintenant qu'un élève a été attaqué. J'ai fais des recherches de mon côté et ce n'est pas la première fois que la chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Il est hors de question que nous laissions nos enfants courire le moindre danger. Je compte mener mon enquête, et les fêtes de noël se feront au château.

_ Ai-je seulement mon mot à dire? Soupira Severus. Je te tiendrais au courant de l'évolution des événements ici.

_ Parfait. Il faudra veiller sur Harry et Hanae, comme Lily est issue d'une famille de moldus il est possible qu'ils soient sur la liste des prochaines victimes. Techniquement il faudrait même faire la liste de tous les élèves de l'école qui ne viennent pas d'une famille de sang pur.

_ Je verrais ce que je peux faire, accepta Severus extrêmement sérieux. Mais si le ministère entre en mouvement, Dumbledore risque d'être destitué.

_ C'est sûrement ce que cherche à obtenir certaines personne, soupira Aslinn. Je sens que les journaux ne vont pas tarder à faire le rapprochement avec les bloods wolfs également.

_ Des rumeurs circulent déjà, lui apprit le professeur de potions.

_ Bien, laissons les avancer leur pions pour l'instant, décida la jeune femme, j'ai mes propres idées. Je ne peux pas emménager ici alors je te fais confiance pour veiller sur nos enfants.

_ Compte sur moi.

Après ça, le sujet dériva sur des préoccupations moins inquiétantes comme les résultats de Tora et Taïga. Severus lui répondit franchement que comme leur mère, ils étaient loin de maîtriser cet art, ensuite Aslinn désira voir ses enfants et Ginny et Tsuki la suivirent. La japonaise sentait qu'elles avaient interrompu quelque chose en arrivant et que les deux adultes avaient stoppé net leur conversation en les sentant approcher. Beaucoup trop de choses se passaient dans l'école et trop de choses leurs restaient obscurs, elle détestait être ainsi laissé dans le noir et était bien décidé à faire la lumière par elle-même si elle le devait.

Finalement, ils durent aller en cours et seuls Tora et Taïga furent dispensés de s'y rendre pour rester avec leur mère.

_ Alors comment vont mes louveteaux? Demanda affectueusement celle-ci alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le quartier privé de Lupin.

_ A part que quelque chose semble s'en prendre aux élèves, déclara Taïga.

_ Et que papa se laisse faire, compléta Tora.

_ De quoi ils parlent Rémus? Questionna Aslinn d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Hahaha…

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal rit doucement comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien, il était heureux de voir la femme qu'il aimait et ses enfants, pour lui les rumeurs étaient quelque chose qui faisait partie de sa vie depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il y accorde une quelconque importance. Surtout que maintenant il n'avait plus besoin de craindre qu'elles soient fondées.

_ Ce ne sont que des enfants, répondit-ils finalement, pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça.

_ Les ignorants sont toujours aussi présents en angleterre, soupira dramatiquement Aslinn. Je compte sur vous mes louveteaux pour leur montrer à quel point ils ont tords.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas maman.

_ On veille sur papa.

_ Vous avez ressenti quelque chose de nouveau? Une transformation? Demanda Aslinn en les observant un à un.

_ Notre ouïe s'est bien affinée, expliqua Taïga.

_ Notre odorat aussi, on a senti tout de suite que tu été arrivée.

_ Finalement il y a bien un lien avec le loup, réfléchit la jeune femme à haute voix. Mais s'il n'y a pas de transformation à la pleine lune je pense qu'on peut écarter définitivement la piste de la lycanthropie. Enfin, ne prenons pas de risque et continuez à passer les nuits de pleines lunes ici avec votre père.

_ D'accord maman.

_ Je risque de ne pas pouvoir vous voir avant noël alors prenez soin de vous jusque là.

* * *

Pour les nostalgiques, enfin nous voyons Aslinn après l'ellipse :p Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de leur petite famille?

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :3


End file.
